


Before It All Goes Haywire

by fromunderthegaytree



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Bullying, Fights, Gangs, Greasers, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/pseuds/fromunderthegaytree
Summary: Pete Kowalski kept his head down and avoided everyone because it was easier that way until one day a redhead greaser barges into his life and gets him into more trouble than he ever needed in a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete regretted messing with the jocks. He didn't think that when he woke up for school today. He didn't think that at lunch but he regretted it now.

He was in gym class, the kingdom for jocks. Dodgeball wasn't his forte either so he had to prepare for the rain of red dodgeballs hitting him. 

Damon grabbed one before throwing it hard at Pete's head. He could hear the smack and the sting of the ball hitting his face. He fell back before Coach Burton barked at him to go sit down.

He sat and remembered why he shouldn't have messed with them. It happened Saturday, he was at the carnival with Jimmy. He was watching Jimmy play a shooting games before Damon walked up. 

He felt nervous because well, he was the shortest kid his age. He cowered slightly before Damon had asked him, "hey, Kowalski, where's Melvin?" He knew why he would ask. Pete never belonged to a clique except he was close enough to be considered a nerd. His friends were mostly nerds and the nerds did the jock's homework. It was as simple as that.

"I don't know." Pete sipped his root beer and looked up at the jock. He seemed more terrifying when it was darker out.  
"Come on, I have a paper that needs writing, tell me, twerp." Pete couldn't lie, he was scared shitless. He felt like if Jimmy wasn't there, he would've been stomped on. 

"I'm telling you, I don't know, leave me alone, bastard." Pete was annoyed and under the protection of Jimmy, he could say it.   
Damon laughed, rolling his eyes,   
"Bastard, you think you're so smart?"   
"I mean, you are technically a bastard, born out of wedlock." 

He hit a spot, he knew it. The look of hurt that was revealed on the guy's face was awful. He wish he could take it back, he looked down. Pete knew that apologizing would make him seem worse but he had to.

"Look, I'm sor-"  
"Spaz, you better watch your back now, we'll get you."   
He walked away, tall and angry. Jimmy won the tickets and turned to Pete. He raised a brow, glancing at Damon.   
"What was that about?" 

Now, the jocks were beating the shit out of him with dodgeball. He fell a black eye start to develop on his eyelid. His fingers slowly went to touch the sore spot before he winced. He watched the rest of the game with one eye. 

Burton whistled and barked, "hit the showers!" He quickly scurried to the locker room. He wanted to get dressed before Damon decided to use Pete as a person punching bag. He didn't want that to be his fate. 

He removed his sweaty shirt and shorts, feeling vulnerable. He quickly threw on the pink undershirt and squirmed inside his blue vest. He pulled on the slacks before a jock decided to twist the towel and whip him with it. 

It wasn't original but it still hurt nonetheless. He cried out and turned around quickly, covering his bare legs.   
"Quit it!" He yelled at Dan, his voice cracked and the jocks laughed.   
He turned to grab his pants out of the locker but it seemed that Kirby Olsen had already gotten to them before him.

He hated how real it felt. The chuckles from the jocks felt real and the scent of cologne felt real. He was dying of embarrassment and he didn't know how to react. He was stuck on the floor, staring at Kirby but not saying anything. 

"Come on, fag, do something." Damon pushed him and he was about to cry. He hated the fact that his eyes were tearing up.   
"I.." He started to say but felt breathless.   
Suddenly, the pants were snatched from Kirby's hands.

They turned to the figure who did the action and were surprised to see a greaser. A greaser with their messy uniform underneath a cool black leather jacket, with freckles lining their cheeks and red copper hair in smooth pompadour. 

Pete's rigid stance relaxed as the boy tossed his slacks. He turned to Damon,   
"Leave the kid alone, he's stupid but he means well."   
Ouch.. Pete was grateful that he was rescued from what could've been an embarrassing moment. 

The jocks grew uninterested and left Pete. Figures, they're meatheads, dumb. The boy stared at Pete, expecting something.   
"I don't have money." Pete put on his slacks, avoiding the intense stare.   
"I was expectin' 'thanks'." 

Pete nodded and smiled weakly, sighing softly.   
"Thanks, I don't know I would've done if you weren't there.."   
The boy flashed a faint smile and shrugged.   
"Kowalski, Pete Kowalski.." He introduced with a slight chuckle. Pete's hand hung out for a handshake. The boy stared at his hand before hesitantly shaking it.

His hand was rough and calloused. He nodded and introduced his own name.  
"Vance Medici, pleased to meet you."   
His name almost made Pete laugh, it was funny.   
"Well, I got a thing to do, I should go." Pete awkwardly pulled his hand away and pulled on his knapsack. 

"Yeah, hey, you okay? You're gonna have a shiner." He pointed to the black eye that Pete almost forgot he had.  
"It's okay, bye." He shook his head and left quickly. He hated himself for feeling nervous when he spoke to someone he liked.

He remembered how he wanted to impress Jimmy and he said the weirdest things, verbal vomit.   
He returned back to the dorm and did his homework. He couldn't get the faint thought in the back of his brain about some red haired greaser saviour.


	2. Illness and business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's sick and a trip down to New Conventry gives him a new opportunity to encounter the mysterious Vance

The next morning was cold and that's what Pete had.. A cold. He woke up and sniffled, his throat sore and nose stuffed. He wanted to use his sick days so he better.

He hauled himself off his bed and got dressed. He also pulled on his Bullworth hoodie, pulling on his shoes before heading to the main building. He avoided eye contact with anyone, the bad weather must've affected everyone. They look tired or seemed to be irritated. 

He walked inside, heading up the stairs into the office. He waved at Miss Danvers, half heartedly. She looked up, glaring, "what are you doing here, Kowalski." He shrugged, sighing and coughing. "I need to use a sick day.."   
She stared at Pete, deciding if he was fine or not. She took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. "Fine, get lost."

He thanked her and left, rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. He felt like shit. He decided to head back to the dorm, watch tv, catch up on homework. 

He jogged down the stairs before bumping into Beatrice. "Peter, have you seen Jimmy?" She asked. He didn't correct her on how he wasn't a fan of the formal version of his name. It was Pete, not 'Petey' or 'Peter'. He shrugged, "I haven't seen him, sorry.."   
She nodded before asking, "are you sick? A cold?" 

He knew she wanted to be a doctor, mostly because she spoke so often about it. He nodded, his patience sort of fading away. She began speaking about symptoms and Pete drained her out. He stared at Cornelius who waved him over.

"Uh, sorry, Beatrice, I need to speak to someone." He walked over to Cornelius, practically hopping up and down in excitement. "Pete! Guess who got the part of Thisbe?" Pete smiled before he asked him, "from what play?" 

"Pyramus and Thisbe! The play within A Midsummer Night's Dream." This confused Pete, he read enough Shakespeare in English to know that the play wasn't supposed to be good. It was a parody. "Uh, congratulations." He felt glad that he was talking to someone, who didn't hate him. 

"I need a favour, however.." He frowned, confused. "I don't know where Jimmy is." This reply disappointed Cornelius who mouthed an 'oh..'. The sad look switched to an optimistic one. "Hey! Maybe you could do it instead.." 

Pete wanted to watch 'Swim Team' and drink Cola instead. He didn't say no, he stared at Cornelius. "What I need is back at our hangout, I have my lines there, can you get them for me?" Pete started to say no, uncomfortable before Cornelius begged. 

"Please, Peter, I'll give you money, double than what James is paid." The sounded solid, he still hesitated. The town was pretty dangerous, especially for a short guy like him. He wasn't saying that he couldn't fight but he preferred staying away from fights.   
"Fine." 

Cornelius laughed and hugged him. "Watch out, I'm sick." Pete advised before heading out the main building. He grabbed his bike and pulled his hood up. He walked his bike out the gates under the glaring of Prefects. He then hopped on and rode his bike across the bridge. 

He quickly got the comic book shop before taking his bike lock and locking his bike. He walked inside, waving tiredly to Zack Owens. "What are you doing here?" "I need to grab something for Cornelius." The shopkeeper moved out of the way before he walked down into their lair. 

He couldn't deny the shock when he saw Jimmy playing some video game. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?"   
"Breaking my record, Petey." He turned and raised a brow. "What are you doing?" Pete sniffled and looked for the lines. He found it, in a ziplock bag. He never thought Cornelius to be a germaphobe. 

"Uh, I'll see you later, bye." Pete waved gingerly before Jimmy nodded and returned to his game. He walked to his bike before he stopped. His throat felt awful, like glass. His nose felt worse too. He needed medicine, probably. 

He rode to the pharmacy, near New Coventry. He hopped off his bike, looking under the bridge. Johnny Vincent freaking out about Lola, Hal and Norton laughing slightly about it and Vance smoking. He felt intimidated, nervous. He looked at Vance, staring at his black shoes while he took a drag from his cigarette. 

Pete forgot that he stared too long before Johnny turned to him. "What are you staring at? Punk!" They all turned to him, Vance's hostile look seemed to relax. He widened his eyes, running inside the pharmacy quickly. He felt like a jerk and stupid but hopefully they would forget his stupid staring.

He grabbed some cold medication and bought it, he felt slightly annoyed at how expensive it was. He waited for a bit so the greasers could leave while the shopkeeper stared at him. "Uh, can you leave?" She asked, uncomfortable because of his loitering. He left and looked under the bridge, speaking with Jimmy. 

They didn't notice him watching, he quickly got on his bike and rode away. He heard them laugh before Peanut called, "what's the rush, speedy Gonzalez?" Jimmy shouted, "see you Petey!" Pete sped out of sight, he felt like a weirdo. He hated being so awkward but it was naturally fixed to his personality. 

He thought about Vance yelling at him, he seemed friendly but it still made him feel like the butt of a joke. He got off at the gates and went to return Cornelius' lines. He walked to the auditorium, dark as he quietly made his way. Trent was 'looking' through a fake wall, Cornelius on the other side. 

They seemed to be improvising because Cornelius' nasally voice sighed, "oh, Pyramus.. I hate this... Wall.." Pete cleared his phlegmy throat and waved the lines.

"Oh! You got them? You're so sentimental!" Pete nodded. Trent stared at him before he waved just so he can show that wanted to be on his good side. Cornelius handed him his money before he left before he had to see Trent speak romantically to Cornelius. 

He returned to the dorm and collapsed on his bed, he reached to his pockets to grab his cold medicine. He didn't feel the familiar shape of the object and his heart jumped. He checked all his pockets, breathing quickening. It fell out of his pocket.   
"Damn it!" He cried out angrily. 

He got in his plaid pj pants and T-shirt before crawling into bed. He wanted to sleep but he felt like breathing through his mouth hurt his throat and he couldn't breathe through his nose. After an hour, he finally fell asleep. 

He didn't have any confusing fever dreams, at least.. When he woke up he practically jumped when he saw Jimmy "What the hell are you doing?" His voice cracked, Jimmy handed his medicine. "You saw it fall out of my pocket?" 

He shook his head and handed his slacks and jacket. "Uh, Vance did actually." Pete's ears burnt and he got his pants on before pulling on the jacket. "He did?" He asked, looking at the medicine and imagining the redhead pick it up. 

"Yeah, he did, It's six, let's go eat." He pulled on Pete's wrist before dragging him to the cafeteria for dinner. He wondered if they would eat anything good today. He received stares from other students, probably because his hair was sticking up slightly and he looked like shit. He also felt like it.

He served himself some stew, water to hydrate himself. He sat down and began to eat, glad that he couldn't taste Edna's horrible cooking. He looked up and saw Vance, speaking with his friends. 

Pete didn't want to sound pathetic but, he wasn't cool enough to speak to Vance. He caught Vance's look, a small smile on the greaser' face. He looked away. Why did he always run away from the things he wanted?


	3. Strangers On A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance partners up with Pete for an English assignment. He thinks Pete's weird and sad but will speaking to him reveal common interests and the spark of mutual friendship and something more?

Vance didn't motivate himself, insults did. Bizarrely enough, it pushed him to better himself. Johnny always used to call him as 'dumb as a bag of hammers' when he couldn't spell a word. He realized his grades were poor and he needed to improve. 

He attended class more often, English was his favourite but nobody knew that. He couldn't control how bad his bike could be, he couldn't control the conflict between preps and greasers but he could control his words. At least he had that.

He also thought about being kinder but he decided against it. At Bullworth, you watched your own back, there was no 'eye for an eye'. 

It was a weekday and he had math first class. He got dressed before running down the worn broken steps of the building. Ricky and Hal were spray painting some Aquaberry sweater that they stole. The stench of chemical paint sure did wake Vance.   
"Hey, where're you going?" Ricky asked as he set down the can.

"I have to take care of some.. Business." He shrugged. Greasers relied on their strength and street smart, they would laugh at him if they found out that he was trying desperately to raise his math grade. He had to wonder if lying would be worse being truthfully honest with his friends. 

He ran out, blinking at the blinding light. He got on his bike as it practically flew. The street smelt wet from the rain last night. He thought to himself, greasers were the kings, mostly for themselves because they didn't care what others thought. He loved that part.

The nerds were incredibly intellectual and they were geniuses if not annoying. Jocks were stupid meatheads, no brains but he found himself jealous of their athletic abilities. Preps were awful and he hates their condescending attitudes but wished, deep down, he was as rich as them.  
Then there were the non-cliques, the nobodies.

He knew Jimmy Hopkins couldn't be labelled into any group because he was too reckless. Most non-cliques weren't smart, cool, athletic or elegant. For some reason, he thought of the short kid, Pete Kowalski. The one who dropped his meds the other day. 

He got off his bike and locked it up before running into school. The prefects widened their eyes as he ran through the halls to his class.  
He yanked the door open before he landed in a desk. The teacher was thankfully out of class to grab a cup of coffee so they couldn't bark at him.

While everyone got to work, he continued to think about non-cliques. Pete Kowalski was obviously too asthmatic to be jock, too panicky to be a greaser, too poor to be a prep, he could've been a nerd but he seemed too weird to be in a clique. He felt bad, he was unable to have many friends, he had the two psychopaths, sort of. 

He felt thankful that he was in a group of friends despite the pressure on him. After class, he returned to town and ate at a hot dog stand with Peanut. English was his next class, he knew Galloway wouldn't give a shit if he showed up or not. He went anyway.

He wasn't late this time, Galloway was recovering from his addiction. Ms. Phillips really helped him, as it seemed. "Hey, sit down." 

He pointed at Vance and gestured with a wave of his hand to sit down. He sat down quickly, trying to be quiet. Galloway nodded and wrote on the board, 'essay assignment'. These two words evoked groans from the class before he shook his head. 

"You have to write an essay about commerce between America and Canada." Everyone stared at him like he was out of his mind. This was English class not Social Studies. He broke into a laugh and shook his head, "I'm kidding, you guys, I don't even know what that is." 

In Vance's opinion, there were only a few cool teachers at Bullworth. Only a select few that were down to earth and nice. He didn't think that of Crabblesnitch. He hated when he always commented on how the Greasers were dirty hoodlums. 

Galloway wrote on the board, "partner up with someone and write an essay about a common interest or something, just write it." Everybody immediately began to pair up. Christy waved him to her desk. At least she was pretty popular despite being a huge gossip. 

He went to push his desk before he noticed Pete in the corner of the room, alone. He noticed that nobody bothered pairing up with him. He usually couldn't care less, but he felt guilty.

He declined Christy's offer and went to sit with Pete. The kid didn't even notice him until he pushed his desk beside him. He looked up, speechless. The guy that Pete was avoiding decided to partner up with him. 

"Hey, Kowalski." Vance smiled and set a piece of paper down on his desk. Pete was speechless but managed to croak out, "what are you doing?"   
Vance was right, Pete was pretty weird.   
"Uh, I'm gonna be your English partner." Pete stared at him and nodded before looking at the paper.

"We don't have anything in common." He argued before Vance retorted, "bullshit, Kowalski." Pete looked at him, blinking.   
"Let's see, you like hanging at the dorm and watch TV?" He asked before he widened his eyes, "how do you know that?" 

The fact was, everybody complained about the Kowalski kid always hogging the TV. He didn't tell the kid that people bad-mouthed him, "er- lucky guess?" This calmed him down as he nodded, "I like movies." Vance did too. Everybody did. 

He hoped that it wasn't the chic-flick movies that he liked, "oh, what kind?" Pete shrugged, embarrassed to tell him his favourite movie genre, "old movies and horror movies." Pete didn't seem the type to enjoy horror movies.   
He saw him last year with a bunny costume at Halloween. He think he did, he wasn't sure.

"Hey, weren't you the kid in the pink fluffy bunny costume at Halloween?" This alarmed Pete before he dropped his head in his hands; completely humiliated. 

"Yeah, it was Gary's idea." He felt bad, he could tell that his friends walked all over him like a doormat. He smiled softly, "I thought it was funny, in a good way." Pete wasn't completely stupid because he stared at Vance, unconvinced. 

"Anyway, we could do Hitchcock films, old and creepy, like my aunt." This made Pete laugh. His laugh was soft and for some reason, Vance wanted to hear him laugh more. He laughed and nodded, "yeah, I like Hitchcock." His smile softened and he continued, "we could write about how he improved the cinematic experience." 

He nodded and wrote it down. Vance couldn't help but smell Pete's anxiety sweat. Pete began naming films that they could use examples of Hitchcock's genius work. He remembered that at the picturehouse in town, they were showing old films the whole month.

'Strangers on a Train' was one of them. He didn't want to sound creepy and ask this squirrelly kid to go watch a movie wth him but he figured the dork needed a friend.

"So, Kowalski, what are you doing this weekend?" He shrugged and wrote their names on the paper's top margin. He sighed loudly, "nothing, I guess I might just watch TV or hang at the Dragon's Wing." 

Vance chuckled, raising a brow, "isn't that the comic book store?" Pete nodded, not adding any further words. Guess he was almost like a nerd. "  
Uh, well, if you're heading to town that weekend, you might want to check the theatre, they're showing old movies and I heard Hitchcock's gonna be there." 

Pete smiled slightly, considering the idea. "I'd go, if I had any money." Vance was baffled, this kid was richer than him, how did he not have any money? 

"What, someone take it from you?" He knew that the bullies here loved taking money from the puny kids. Pete looked at him, a knowing look that said 'yes' but his words contradicted the look.   
"No, I just lost my wallet." He lied and shrugged.

This kid was really a punching bag. He knew that he wanted to fight back but he couldn't. Maybe he could do with some liquid courage. 

"It's okay, I can lend you some money." Vance usually didn't lend money but he felt bad for this kid. Mostly because he was a nobody, a pushover.   
"No, no, no, don't give me your money." He shook his head, refusing the charity. 

"Okay, fine, I'm going to the movie and you're coming with me." He crossed his arms and glared at Pete. His slightly relaxed face tensed up and he frowned, "I don't want to be a liability, honestly.." 

Vance punched his shoulder, "that's not true, I'll meet you tomorrow night beside the dorms, near the dumpsters at five o' clock."   
Pete nodded, "sure, I guess."   
The bell rang and Vance waved him 'goodbye' before leaving. 

He couldn't help but feel excited even if he was going with the weird kid. Pete was happy but nervous, his stomach doing all sorts of flips. He sat there before Galloway rested his hand on his shoulder and startled him.   
"Off you go, squire."

He left and thought about the invitation. He felt like puking and being a no show but decided against it. It was once in a lifetime opportunity, he had to take it. 

He kept thinking of it during his courses the next day. He overthought; what if he messed up? Vance didn't think much of it, he was fighting with Johnny. They had gotten into an argument about Lola so he showed up to the dumpsters, angry.

It was dark so he decided to smoke, Pete stepped out of the dorms and his heart skipped a beat when he saw him. "Hey." He waved and walked over to him, Vance looked up before tossing out the cigarette and stomping on it. 

He had a black eye, palpable against his pale freckled skin. "Woah, what happened?" He asked and stared at the bruise. Vance smiled sarcastically and leaned against the wall.

"Good ol' fight with Johnny Vincent." Pete observed that he wasn't wearing his school uniform underneath the jacket, instead it was a white wife beater. He felt overdressed in his uniform. 

"Oh, about?" He already figured it was Lola but he said it anyway. Vance walked forward, out the dorm gates. "Lola's not the faithful type, ya know?" Pete nodded, careful not to insult her or anger him. "Uh, I've heard." Vance nodded and walked out the school gates, looking at the dark rainclouds. 

There was the rumble of an oncoming storm. Pete liked the rain a lot. They walked to the bus stop quietly and Pete noticed that he had to jog to keep up with Vance. Neither of them were very tall but Pete was almost as short as the middle-schoolers. 

They waited for the bus, Vance sighed loudly. "He gets so defensive of the broad, he's not right in the head, I'm trying to help him." Pete listened before speaking quietly, "maybe he should experience these things by himself." 

Vance stared in shock at him, "like I haven't already tried that, kid?" Pete looked down, afraid he struck a nerve. He liked to speak and act tough but Pete wasn't. He knew he was vulnerable. 

"Sorry, just trying to help." He apologized and Vance nodded stiffly and stared at the road.   
Pete looked down, he already messed up and now Vance hates him. He should've shut up sooner. 

Medici's rigid stance softened and he looked at Pete, "look, Kowalski, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of hungry and angry." Pete knew that he still upset him so he didn't feel even a little better. He still smiled softly, "you're hangry?" 

Vance scoffed, "hangry? Oh boy, don't quit your day job." He said this as he smiled wide so it didn't intimidate Pete. Suddenly, it started spitting. Pete felt raindrops hit his neck and head.   
"You feel that?"   
"Feel what?" 

In seconds, the rain poured down heavily with lightning and thunder. "Oh, now I feel it, nevermind." He laughed loudly, it was sort of nasally.   
The bus' faded headlights approached and stopped.

They paid before they moved to the back of the mostly empty bus. Pete laid his head against the window and stared at the bus driving through the rain.  
Vance smiled, admitting softly, "you're not such a square."   
Pete pretended he didn't hear but he smiled softly. 

After a few minutes, they stopped at a fast food joint. It was a wannabe 50's diners. Pete always made fun of it but he knew that Vance liked it because of the aesthetic, and they call him a dork.   
They stepped off and stretched, Pete looked inside. It looked warmer than the freezing temperature outside. 

He walked in and stood frozen as a waitress asked, "can I seat you?" Vance walked in after him and she smiled, "kiddo, you and your pal here want a seat?" He nodded and added, "please." 

Pete hated speaking to waiters, it always got him nervous. He knew he'd stumbled over his words or stutter. They sat down and Pete stared at the rain outside. 

"It's much more warmer in here." Pete spoke in a monotone tone before Vance snorted.  
"What're you? A robot?" Pete looked at him, grinning. "I wish, robots are pretty smart." Vance nodded, agreeing with the statement. "Yeah, but they don't have feelings." 

The waitress walked over and asked what they wanted to drink, "a strawberry milkshake." Vance replied, looking at Pete expectantly. His tongue felt suddenly too heavy for his mouth, "uh-" "he'll just have a coke." She nodded and walked away. 

"Nice one, smoother." He laughed. Pete forced a laugh, before he looked through the alcohol menu on the side of the table. "Are you going to order a beer?" Vance asked before Pete nodded, "I'll order all of the alcohol in here so I can die." 

He realized how morbid his joke was and worried it freaked Vance out but the redhead laughed, "I'll stop by the drugstore too." Pete felt relieved, making jokes usually annoyed Gary and Jimmy.

The song playing softly in the diner was 'The Look Of Love' despite being a 50's diner. Pete tapped his feet slightly as the waitress returned with their drinks. Pete ordered a burger while Vance asked for a club sandwich. 

He sipped his coke, trying to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. He never felt this happy in years, with somebody talking to him like he was actually their friend. 

"How's the coke?" He asked before slurping on his milkshake.   
"Good, your milkshake?"  
"Great, so, tell me about your friends."   
Pete winced slightly, raising a brow, "Jimmy and Gary?"   
"Yeah-huh."

Pete's expression was confused, upset but he didn't hide it, "why?"   
"I wanted to know how they treat you."   
"Jimmy's fine, he's a bit blunt and kind of a jerk but he's like my best friend." Pete answered, taking another sip.   
"What about Gary?" 

Vance knew about the gossip that Gary was spying on everyone, causing trouble. Last year, after everybody fought, he was suspended. Unbelievable that he was only suspended but he didn't try to do anything crazy yet. 

"Well, he was really really awful last year, bullied me restlessly and he caused that huge fight, he's on a ton of meds but he's kinder, kind of a jerk still but calmer and less paranoid." Pete trailed off, spacing out. 

Pete felt uncomfortable, he felt like Vance was reading him. He shook his head, "at least everything's better." Vance nodded, deciding to apologize, "I'm sorry I asked you that stuff, seemed kinda personal." 

Pete shrugged, pretending it wasn't that big of a deal. "No big deal." He turned his head to the burger and sandwiches being laid on the table. He thanked the waitress and dug in. 

Vance grabbed the mustard and squeeze some on his sandwich, Pete made a face of disgust.   
"So, the movie's gonna start in a bit, we should eat quick." 

They finished eating, not speaking much except for Pete handing Vance some napkins when the mustard got on his jacket.  
Vance paid, getting out the booth and offering his hand to Pete. 

He took it and realized how dry and rough his hands were. He watched observantly at how Vance popped his jacket's collar before pushing the door open and stepped into the night. He looked incredibly cool doing it and Pete found himself jealous. 

He walked out and forgot how cold it was. He crossed his arms before they walked to the theatre. It was pretty dark and Pete couldn't tell what was in front of him.   
"Got a flashlight?" Vance joked and elbowed Pete before the familiar light from the theatre appeared in the distance.

They got their admission tickets before walking in. Vance smiled, "you want some popcorn?" Pete didn't care, he felt nervous. He shrugged indifferently and chuckled slightly, "I don't know, sure." 

Vance got a bucket before they headed to the cinema. It was dark and Pete immediately grabbed the railing to make his way to the middle seats. 

They sat down and the film started. Pete relaxed and watched, take his mind off of impressing the greaser. He didn't need to do anything but enjoy the film.

He watched attentively as the movie's main character Guy began speaking to the mysterious Bruno. Vance watched but found himself glancing at Kowalski. 

The kid's eyes were bright and wide while his arms crossed across his stomach while he leaned back. He was weird, funny and sort of sad.   
Vance tried focusing on the movie but he found himself reflecting on Pete's statement about his friends.

Johnny gave him this black eye but he knew if he was in shit, Johnny and the gang would come help him out. He had a great friends, he was thankful at that moment. He shook the thought away and watched the movie. 

He shared the bucket with Pete but he wasn't bothering eating some. He was way too interested in the movie. Pete smiled when a character made a joke, frowned when something bad happened and sat up when something suspenseful happened.   
Vance thought it was sort of cute.

He decided to close his eyes halfway in the movie but fell asleep. He felt someone shaking him and looked up at Pete. He smiled tiredly, "did I miss the show?" Pete nodded, picking up the empty bucket. 

"Damn." He sighed and Pete reassured him, "at least it isn't a new movie that you can't rip off the internet."   
"Looks like Kowalski's a criminal, watch out everybody." He teased and poked his shoulder. Pete glanced at him with a wide grin.

They walked out and took the bus back to Bullworth. The bus ride was quiet, it was late anyway. 

Pete took the window seat again, wide awake while Vance struggled to keep awake. Vance closed his eyes and laid his head on Pete's shoulder. He was surprised that Pete didn't push his head off. 

When they returned to school, they walked off. They didn't speak because of how tired they both were. He was ready to crash into bed, he dressed having to bike back to the Tenements. 

He walked Pete back to his dorm. The only sounds were of their footsteps and the rain. Pete walked to the dorm and waved at Vance. 

"I'll write the paper and hand it in, it was fun hanging out with somebody who doesn't want me dead." Pete laughed quietly when he said this but it saddened Vance. Poor kid. 

He knew after Pete wrote the paper, they wouldn't be partners and wouldn't have to hang out anymore. He couldn't hang out with him without an excuse because he was a nobody, non-clique weirdo and he had a tough guy reputation to withhold. It wasn't fair. 

Vance's hoarse voice spoke, "goodnight, Petey." He never said 'Petey' but he looked at how lonely Kowalski was and he knew that he needed somebody. He didn't want to give him pity but he felt bad for the lone wolf. 

"Goodnight, Vance." Pete nodded, a smile but one which held no comfort, a sad one. He closed the dorm doors and Vance went to ride back. He had to focus on not falling asleep.

When he did return, he snuck in and collapsed onto his mattress. He threw off his jacket and pants before curling under a blanket. He closed his eyes and realized clearly what he was trying to avoid.  
'I think I have a crush on Kowalski'


	4. Guardian Angel At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after hanging out, Pete wants to speak more with Vance. He hits a wall discovering that Vance is too insecure about his social status to casually talk to him. They both pretend that Vance is Pete's hired bodyguard before running off and bonding.

Weeks after that night were bland. Pete had to wonder if Vance had amnesia or was purposely trying to ignore him. In English class, he looked at everyone and everything except Pete. It confused him, did he do something wrong?

On a rainy day, Pete stared out the window but glanced at Vance and noticed him staring at him but he quickly looked away. He was purposely avoiding him then. 

Galloway finally graded all the papers, he began handing them out before Pete grabbed the work that Vance and Pete worked on. His lips twitched into a smile when he saw the good grade. 

The bell rang and Vance disappeared. It had been weeks since they spoke. Pete didn't know if it was the dangerous mood he was in but he was determined to change that. 

Instead of heading to the cafeteria, he got on his bike and rode to New Coventry. He hoped the greaseballs wouldn't bash his skull in. He parked it and locked it before walking under the bridge. 

He saw Vance leaning against a building, listening to Ricky speak. He walked over, his stomach felt rocky and he would've lost his lunch if it weren't for the fact that he didn't have lunch. Vance looked up, widening his eyes before Ricky growled, "what do you want?" 

Pete was sweating underneath his fall jacket, he could feel beads of sweat form on his lower back. Vance interrupted Pete before smiling, "oh, nerd, you finished my math homework? Let's go speak in private." 

Ricky was under the impression that Pete was doing his friend's homework and lost interest. 

He decided to go find a bootlegger. Vance pulled him in an alley, "okay, what is it?" Pete didn't reply, he was angry. "What was that 'Pete-is-the-nerd-who-does-my-homework crap?" 

He crossed his arms, glaring at him. Vance glared back, spitting beside Pete's shoes. "It's nothing, listen, I wanted to talk to you but I can't.."   
"Why the hell not?" Pete's anger boiled, weren't they friends?

"Greasers hang with greasers, no one else.." This struck Pete as selfish but he had to understand. Vance had been kind enough, protecting from jocks, picking up lost objects and even going to see a movie with him. It was fun while it lasted. 

"Okay, whatever..bye." Pete sighed and looked down before he turned to leave. Vance watched him start to leave and tried to find an excuse for him to stay.   
"Wait!" 

Pete turned, "what is it, what do you want?" He spoke with a hostile tone, different from usual tone.   
"I have an idea," Vance started, waving him over, which Pete complied to. "What if I pretend you're hiring me as a bodyguard so nobody's suspicious and we can hang out." 

Pete wanted to argue that he was treating him poorly. He realized that Vance did want to hang out but was pressured by his peers. "Okay, okay.." He nodded in agreement. 

Vance smiled and Pete swore he almost forgot he was angry. Vance pushed him out the alleyway, Lucky was waiting. 

Vance cleared his throat, hands open before Pete got the gist and dropped some money in them. "One guardian angel at your service." He spoke before Lucky laughed,  
"What're you doin' with this dweeb?" 

Pete wanted to retort 'oh, I'm giving him a haircut, you next, pal' but stopped. He didn't have the balls to do it. "Oh, he's hiring me for protection." He explained and he nodded. 

They left New Coventry and Pete cleared his throat, Vance widened his eyes, "oh! 'Scuse me.." He handed back his change and Pete thanked him. "So, what do you wanna do?" Pete asked. Vance shrugged and smiled.

Pete got on his bike and Vance got on his. Vance's bike was considerably nicer than Pete's but that's because he cared more about bikes.   
They rode back to school and locked their bikes. 

"Do you want to head to the dorm and watch TV?" Pete asked, wanting to watch Swim Team. "Nah, let's cause trouble, follow me." He wanted to plead him not to do anything that could land them in Crabblesnitch's office. 

He obliged and followed the greaser before he pushed the old bus' doors open. "You been here before?" Pete nodded, "yeah, last year, Gary wanted to bother the hobo behind the bus."   
Vance snorted but he couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. 

They sat on the ripped bus seats. "Just wait, the bullies come by here." They waited but kept quiet, Pete was surprised when Vance pulled out a rubicks cube and started trying to solve it. "Damn this thing." Vance muttered and Pete smiled, "hand it to me." 

He took the cube and after awhile, he solved it. During summer, his parents used to drive him to his grandparents and he always had nothing to do except solve the cube puzzle. 

"Gee, I didn't know you could do that." Vance mumbled, surprised. Pete handed back the object before the chatter of bullies came from beside the bus. "What are we going to do?" Pete asked and Vance pulled out a small bag. Itching powder.

Pete smiled nervously, "go ahead." Vance rolled his eyes and took some in his hand before he slowly reached his hand through the broken window. He dropped it onto Wade before he began scratching erratically at his body. 

Vance held a laugh but a slight chuckle came from his smile. He looked at Pete, "you try." Pete gulped and nervously took some and dropped it on Trent. He began yelling out, "Guys! I'm itching like crazy!"

Pete laughed quietly and handed the bag back to Vance who watched them. Suddenly, Gordon Wakesfield walked near them. "Uh, what are you morons, like, doing?" 

Pete glared at him through the window, Vance noticed his dagger sharp stare. "Hey, pal, what's wrong?" He murmured, careful not to draw attention from the kids outside. 

"Gordon spread rumours about me last year.." Pete replied as he kept looking at them. "Cause hell on the Ivy League prick." He whispered and handed the bag pack. 

Pete took some powder in his hands and threw it at Gordon but wasn't so stealthy this time. He looked up at the bus windows just as he was being hit. 

"Hey! You retard!" He yelled and Pete, startled, brought his hand back. Unfortunately, the window which his hand was in had sharp wedges of glass remaining. He had a chunk of glass in his forearm. 

He screamed like crazy, "ow! oh my god, that burns!!" Blood immediately began pouring down onto his clothes. 

Vance pulled him with his good arm and ran off the bus. The bullies and Gordon began racing after them. 

Pete ran with Vance who headed to the school. It wasn't as busy as usual, Vance slowed to a walk. They were safe.   
"How's your arm, kid?" He asked, eyeing the piece of glass.   
"It hurts." Pete whined. 

They headed to the nurse's office. She looked up, interrupted from her phone call. "Can I help you?" She asked with false patience. Apparently, she couldn't see the huge wound Pete had. 

Vance cleared his throat, "er- Kowalski here kind of got glass stuck in his arm." She got up and handed a roll of gauze, "better? Buzz off."   
They both looked at each other in surprise but walked away. 

"That helped." Pete spoke sarcastically, learning to cope with the pain in his forearm. "At least we outran those punks, but yeah, what a bitch." He scoffed before grabbing Pete's wrist and pulling him to the bathroom. 

Pete looked at Vance, frowning. "Are you going to pull out the glass?" The redhead looked at him, slowly nodding. "Try not to scream, okay?" He asked, Pete was going to say 'I'll try' but Vance slowly began pulling it out his skin. He felt excruciating pain, as he tried not to scream. 

He thought he was going to pass out. Vance pulled it out and carefully tossed it in the trash. Pete's eyes watered, "that really hurt, oh man." 

Vance nodded and looked at the wound. "...do you think I'll need stitches?" He asked before the greaser shook his head. "You'll be fine, kid, clean it out with soap and warm water."  

Pete did so, hating how it stung. "Thanks." He spoke suddenly before Vance grabbed the gauze out of his coat. "For what?" He asked, wrapping the gauze around the cut. "Helping me, not running off." He wanted Vance to hold his arm for awhile longer but he didn't. 

"Well, I had to help my friend, didn't I?" Vance grinned, looking at Pete. Pete would've kissed him if he had the balls, he didn't. "I was going to say something but I figured it's stupid.." Pete laughed bashfully, Vance encouraged him, "what?" 

Pete laughed weakly, staring at his bandaged arm, "you're the only friend I've had who didn't treat like complete garbage." Vance smiled but felt awful. 

Pete had lousy friends, he felt sympathetic. "No worries, Petey." Vance walked out the bathroom with him. "I've had enough excitement for one night, wanna watch TV?" He headed out the main building.

Back at the dorm, they sat on the couch and watched television. They were showing 'The Invisible Man' and other Halloween classics, in time for Halloween. 

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Pete inquired before Vance shrugged, "I might recycle my pirate costume or be a zombie, you?" Pete snorted, "not a pink bunny, that's for sure." 

"Tell me about your parents." He stared at the screen and Pete sighed, "they love me but I feel neglected, ignored..but they care about me in the end." 

Vance knew how he felt, growing up with plenty of sisters, he was cast aside often. "Yeah,  I hear ya', how's your arm?" 

Pete raised it weakly, the originally white gauze was now red. "It still kinda hurts, it's getting better." Vance gave him his million dollar smile. 

He glanced back at the screen, "what do you usually watch on TV?" Pete rolled his eyes at another question but he secretly liked the fact that somebody was interested in him. 

"I use to watch Swim Team, until Gary kept making fun of me for it." Vance scoffed and absentmindedly fixed his pompadour. "How come? Cause you're not sporty?" 

Pete nodded, "yuh-huh, it's true.. I'm not great at sports and I'm not smart enough, I'm pretty useless and I'm a loser." He chuckled and watched the movie. 

He felt Vance's stare in his peripheral but ignored it. "Hey, this is comin' from me, you're no loser in my book, I think you're real interesting, I swear it."

Pete smiled wide, his grin spreading from cheek to cheek. "You'd be the first one to think that, Jimmy thought I was smart but in a kind of.. 'I know how to get out of this pickle' way." 

Vance snorted, laying back. "Maybe you'd have more friends if you got out more." Pete looked at him, confused. He meant it, Pete was shy and didn't know how to get out of his shell. 

He couldn't blame him. Back in his elementary days, he used to be really quiet. "I tried, but, this is Bullworth, talking to a jock, prep, bully or greaser lands you in the hospital." Pete retorted, he had a point.

Vance frowned, figuring he was somewhat correct. "Yeah, but I didn't beat you up when I first spoke to you." He replied before Pete sighed softly, "true, but you first spoke to me when you were protecting me from some meatheads." 

Vance sighed loudly and continued watching. They were quiet before he looked at Pete, "what if I taught you to fight?" Pete didn't refuse the idea, he sat up, "you would?" 

It would've saved Pete. He could fend for himself, finally. Vance got up and threw off his jacket. He got in a fighting position, fists up as he bounced lightly on his feet. "Get up, Petey." 

Pete glanced at Vance and back at he TV, weighing the choices. He sighed and got off and put his hands up. Vance lightly slapped his cheek, "use your hands to protect your face."   
Pete copied his stance exactly, getting the hang of it. 

"Okay, defending yourself is just as important as fighting." Vance lectured and Pete nodded. Vance told him to throw a punch, he threw a far weak one. 

"Jesus, no, no, you don't lose your balance, step close if you need to punch the guy, okay?" Pete nodded and corrected himself. Vance chuckled, "okay, you're doing ' fine, when you fight aim here." His right hand brushed against his own ribs, jaw and cheek. 

Pete's scared face was masked with a look of concentration. "Good, if I had to fight you, I'd think I would probably have a challenge." He encouraged and Pete's face lit up. "When somebody punches you, duck under it or catch it, pull it and off-balance 'em." 

Vance threw a punch and Pete's heart skipped but he managed to duck under it. "You're doing great, I think that's enough for tonight, kid."   
Pete sat back down, proud of himself. 

"I wish I could've used those moves yesterday." He commented softly and Vance pulled his jacket back on. "How come?" He looked at the redhead, smiling weakly, "Casey really kicked my ass yesterday." 

Vance's blood boiled, he wished he could've protect Pete from it. "At least, maybe I'll have less of a chance of landing in the hospital." Vance chuckled at Pete's joke. 

"Gimme a break, you're tough, you fight good." He sat beside Pete who was shaking his head. "I'm a weak kid, a nobody, I can't fight, I'm not even half as strong and cool that you are." 

He rolled his eyes and punched Pete's shoulder. "You're funny, you're loyal but you need to fix that self-esteem of yours, find something you like about yourself." Pete shook his head and stared at the floor. 

"Look, I love my hair, I like my eyes and I think I'm witty and tough, your turn." He poked Pete's shoulder.   
"Um, I'm good at video games, I like to make art and I'm not an asshole?" 

Vance grinned that million dollar smile and nodded, "it's a start, I should get going, Peanut's probably looking for me." He got up and ruffled Pete's short hair. 

Pete nodded and looked at him, "can I hang with you soon?" He asked, hating how pathetic and clingy he sounded. Vance smiled, "you know where to find me, just pretend you're hiring me for protection, okay, friend?" 

He nodded and watched Vance buy some cola from the machine. "You know, I got it! What I think's a good quality about you is that you listen, you don't judge and you're short." 

Pete's heart felt bubbly and he smiled wide. He never thought about it, he raised a brow "thanks but.. Short?" 

Vance nodded and opened the can, chugging from it. "Yeah, some chicks dig sweet short guys but I mean, so do guys." He smiled bashfully and waved, "see ya, Kowalski." 

He left the dorms and Pete sunk back into his lounging. He stared at the screen, hearts racing crazily. 'So do guys' could've meant anybody but Vance's suddenly shy smile made his heart jump in his throat. 

Vance rode back home, it was dark and he knew nobody could see him smile to himself. He felt proud that Pete finally felt a little better about himself. He felt kind of dumb that he gave him a hint that he was crushing on him. 

He was crushing even harder and couldn't wait for Pete to return back to New Coventry with some cash, 'hiring him' before they went off and did something stupid. He knew there was the chance that Pete probably didn't like him back but spending time with him was fun and he loved it.


	5. Near Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, Vance and Pete pull a hilarious prank on the jocks. Unfortunately, they never forgot about it and their Halloween gets a whole lot more exciting.

Pete's life had become golden. He actually had three friends, two of them were always there for him.. Sorta. He still believed that Gary and Jimmy cared about him. 

Then he had Vance. He was someone he never expected to speak to him. It was almost childish but whenever he thought about his green eyes, wide smile or his hair he got lighthearted. 

His weeks were filled with classes, English class with Vance where he would always try to stealthily stare at him. Vance also stared back when he wasn't looking. 

He thought Pete looked nice in pink, he also noted how Pete had a neutral frown. The weeks were filled with them hanging out; watching TV while doing homework, playing pranks and talking about common interests.

The greasers didn't care, as long as Vance still hung out with them. Peanut Romano knew that Vance was hanging out with Kowalski but he was too distracted by Johnny's problems. 

It was Halloween, the most anticipated night of the year. Vance usually hung out with the greasers and caused troubled, which is what he would do. He planned on asking Pete if he hang out with him afterwards since it was only a Friday. 

Still, the day was still young. Pete finished Biology class, glancing for one last time at the dead dissected pig. Their guts weren't very colourful except for the dye in their blood. 

Melvin took off the latex gloves. "What are you doing tonight? Do you want to hang with us and play some Gremlins and Grottos?" 

Pete stared at the class: everyone was a little grossed out, Gord was freaking out because he dropped the pig's liver on his Aquaberry sweater.   
"Uh, I can't," He chuckled weakly, "sorry..I have plans with Gary and Jimmy." 

Vance hadn't spoken to him to ask if he wanted to hang out later but he guessed it would be understandable to hang with your group. 

Melvin nodded, "are you going to be a pink bunny for Halloween?" He joked and Pete scoffed.   
"You bet, Melvin, I just need some eggs, a basket and I'll be the lamest Easter bunny." 

He laughed and grabbed his books, "our invitation still stands, bye." He waved at him and left class. Pete removed his gloves and headed out the class. He was surprised to see Vance, leaning on the lockers by the class.

"Hey." He waved at Pete and pushed himself off. He held up some firecrackers with a devious smile. This jogged Pete's memory and remembered their plan. Last week, Vance suggested that they pulled a prank on the jocks, firecrackers in the locker room.

Pete walked to his locker, stuffing his things in before closing it.   
"Are you ready? I'm pretty sure they're practicing at lunch."   
"I've been waiting for this all week." He replied to Vance, grinning. 

Vance walked out the building with Pete and they neared the football field. They were all practicing, too lost in the game to pay any attention. 

"If you keep this up, you'll probably have a reputation among the meatheads as a troublemaker." Vance reminded. Pete didn't know why but that panicked him. He still wasn't the best to defend himself.   
"Yeah, sure, but they'll snap my neck like a twig." Vance whistled slightly before replying, "yeah, but I'm here aren't I, to protect you?" 

Pete felt irritated that Vance thought he was so weak, but he was right. They sneaked into the locker room. "When does practice end?" Pete asked, staring at the cluttered garbage on the ground.   
"Uh, in two minutes." Vance checked his hand-me-down watch. 

There was quiet, as they waited. Vance broke the silence, deciding to start the conversation. "So, I was wondering, what're you doin' tonight?" He asked.   
Pete chuckled, "hanging out with Gary and Jimmy, they'll probably use me as bully bait." 

Vance nodded, "oh, cool, I'm hangin' with the gang, maybe, after, I can sneak you out and we can go to the carnival." The increase of sneaking out scared Pete sometimes but he didn't regret it for a second. He got to hang out with Vance, how much more could he want?

"Yeah, that sounds great." Pete nodded in agreement. Vance flashed his 'million dollar' smile and looked up. The jocks were approaching, Vance lit them before he hid in an empty locker. Pete copied his action, not wanting to be caught. 

"Man, I wish the new coach cut us some slack." Kirby groaned, throwing his helmet down on the benches. They all walked in, Damon's chest heaved, "he made me run so many laps, God.."   
Ted pushed them in, "don't bitch." 

They all shrieked when they heard crackles and snaps. Pete tried everything to not laugh at their girly screams. He could tell Vance was sobbing from laughter.   
"Coaaaach!" One called before Ted clapped his hands over their mouth, "do you want to get in trouble..?" 

Ted's posture straightened, "they must be here, in one of these lockers.." He figured out with narrowed eyes. Pete's heartbeat raced and his breathing grew shallow. He felt lightheaded and knew if they found him, he would be more than yelled at it.

He couldn't do anything but hope they didn't open his locker, watching through the small holes in the top of the locker. Ted opened one, it clanged, empty.. Then another empty one, near his locker. He was going to lose his stomach, he felt clammy. 

Kirby stepped in and opened Vance's locker. His heart stopped when he heard them shout, "greaseball!"  
Vance stepped out, very short compared to most of the jocks. He stared them up and down, the moment was high strung and tense. 

Pete swallowed what little saliva had. He could've interrupted and saved him, for once. Vance spit on their shoes, "blow me, you apes." He cackled and ran off quickly, speeding off while the jocks chased him.

He didn't stand a chance against a group like them. The locker room was empty, the faint sound of yelling outside. He got out, chest heaving as he sighed, "oh god.."   
He ran out, following the jocks before one of them grabbed Vance by the jacket collar and pulled him down.

He could hear Vance scream as Dan brought his foot down on his chest. Pete looked at them and winced. He couldn't bring himself to fight them but he ran, "stop! you're hurting him!"

They glared at Pete before their coach advanced, "what's going on?" They panicked and ran off, the coach grew bored and left. 

The field was empty except for Vance, curled on the grass. "Vance! Are you okay? Tell me you're okay." Pete helped him up, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him away.

He led him to the bathroom, Vance stared blankly at the floor. His Italian shoes were stained with blood. Pete handed him some toilet paper so he could prevent the bleeding. He dampened some paper with cold water and dabbed the black eye. 

Vance winced, "oh god.." Pete sighed, shaking his head. "We shouldn't have done that.." Vance laughed hoarsely, "no, it was worth it.. I'll live." 

Pete had to argue against him, for once. "No, you got hurt, I hope you don't have a concussion or something.." Vance hopped off the bathroom counter. 

"We tend to help each other out when we're all cut up, huh?" He smiled and spat in sink, the porcelain was stained with bloody saliva. Pete stared helplessly. 

"I just- I feel bad, I could've been helping you fight them.." He looked down, a guilty expression painted on.   
"Don't beat yourself up, Pete." He set a hand on his shoulder and Pete looked up.

"At least we got to hear those apes squeal like girls." He smiled at him and managed to make the distraught boy himself smile weakly. 

"We couldn't have done it without your help." Pete argued before Vance playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't be so humble, hero." 

Vance heard the bell ring, he had physics. He glanced at Pete, "see you at ten, alright?" Pete nodded. 

Pete left for art but Vance returned to the tenements, getting ready for Halloween with his friends. Pete couldn't help but feel guilty. 

Vance didn't seem so shaken up about it. He wish he was at least half as tough as Vance Medici was. He didn't have much courage in him, but at least he had a little, thanks to the greaser. 

He smiled to himself while he painted, thinking about the prank. He slowly stopped regretting it. 

Hours later, he had finished dinner and was in his dorm. He laid in bed, reading a comic book before the door opened. Gary stood-wearing a red flannel shirt; brown furry claws; fake blood on his face. 

"Guess." He walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. Pete stared, before blinking, "wolf man?" 

Gary's devious grin spread, "and he's guessed right! James, tell him what he's won!" Jimmy walked into his room, dressed as Jason from Friday the 13th. He pulled up the hockey mask to show his smile before he threw a familiar bunny suit at Pete.

Gary laughed, "some kids could use the Easter Bunny." Pete frowned, staring at them both. "Guys, are you really serious?" He already foresaw the embarrassing remarks. 

"Nah, just kidding." Jimmy handed some old T-shirt, ripped jeans and movie makeup. Pete looked up, "zombie?"   
Gary nodded, getting up. 

"Hurry up, we'll wait outside." He stepped out, Jimmy grabbed the bunny costume. "Wait! I don't know how to apply the makeup!" Gary called out from the halls, "I'm not a 'beautician', femme-boy." 

He sighed loudly and changed into the clothes. He looked like a hobo, now all he had to do was manage to look dead. After making a mixture of a greyish pale colour, he blended it in and applied some movie blood where it seemed appropriate.

He stepped out. Gary whistled, "Pete, you didn't tell us you were a movie makeup artist in your past life." Jimmy was drinking some cola. 

They moved outside, as usual, Gary wanted to pull some pranks. He usually liked standing around and observing, safer that way. He watched as Jimmy put a 'Kick Me' sign on Sheldon. 

He watched, Gary tapped his shoulder. "Okay, this is the year." He announced, he dropped a bag of marbles. "You must prank someone, I won't allow you not to." 

He sighed softly, looking up. "Do I have to? It's a little mean." Gary rolled his eyes, snapping, "do it, wimp."   
He nodded and found a group of preppies. He snuck and dropped the marbles as they rolled.

He ran near his friends and watched. Parker finally slipped, it was impressive at how he practically flew when he slipped on a marble.   
"Nice going, Petey." Jimmy slapped his shoulder. He felt proud but also bad, bittersweet. 

The night neared ten o' clock. The moon was out, a sliver in the pitch black sky. It reminded him of the night when he watched the movie with Vance. 

"Guys, I'm gonna go sleep.." He started. They glanced at him, shrugging. "Okay, your loss." Gary smiled and returned to what prank he was preparing to pull. 

He returned to the dorm and sat on the couch. He felt energetic, he anticipated the rest of the night. He watched TV while he waited before Vance walked in.

"Hey, Pete, you here?" He asked and Pete sat up, turning around. The redhead had a cape, fake fangs as he could tell and hair slicked back(more than usual). 

Pete decided to crack a joke, "I 'van't to suck your blood." He spoke in a typical Romanian-Transylvanian accent. Vance laughed and eyed him up and down, "well, hello, night of the dead." 

Pete jumped over the couch excitedly, "where are we going?" He asked. Vance chuckled, "easy, Anklebiter, let's go."   
They went to Vance's bike. 

The buses were closed at this hour. Vance got on and Pete got on the back, feet resting on the footholds on the back wheel with hands holding Vance's shoulders. 

Vance began pedalling, whistling 'Monster Smash'. "So, how was your night?" Pete asked, glancing over Vance's shoulder to see where they were going. 

"Uh, fun, had some booze and caused some trouble, you?" Pete began to realize that Vance's breath did smell like beer. "Well, Gary and Jimmy just did the usual." He sighed, feeling the night's breeze in his hair. 

"The usual? Which is?" They were near New Coventry. "Uh, pranks?" He shrugged slightly and Vance's head turned quickly to Pete.

He scoffed, "no bunny costume?" Pete laughed, rolling his eyes, "I almost wore it." Vance cackled, "hoo boy, wish I could've been there." 

They were quiet for the rest of the bike ride. They stopped at the carnival and hopped off. After paying admission, they walked in the lively park. 

"What first? Want to go try the strength game?" Vance asked but was dragging him there anyway. Pete went first, grabbing the hammer and holding it back. It sure was heavy.. He hit pathetically, wincing when the person in charge of the game chuckled.

"Move it, noodle arms, let the pro do it." Vance playfully pushed him aside before doing it himself. The bell dinged and he glanced at Pete. "You impressed?" He asked, grabbing the tickets. 

Pete felt jealous of his strength but decided to show he had better aim.   
"C'mon." He walked to the Shooting Game. "Aren't those games rigged?" Vance asked, cocking a brow. 

He watched as Pete grabbed a ball, tossing it at the tower of glass bottles. They all fell with a satisfying noise. He smiled widely, looking at him, "you were saying?" Vance held his hands up in defense, "forget I said anything." 

Pete grabbed the tickets and looked at the Fun House. He was decided whether to head inside or not. Vance walked up next to him, "I'll hold your hand if you're scared." He spoke sarcastically. Pete scoffed, he would've said yes if he was serious.

"Nah, that place's a bust." He shook his head and moved to the Ferris wheel. Vance began making chicken noises, mocking him. 

Pete glared before stepping on the carriage. Vance ran in after him, the ride attendant barking at him. 

Vance didn't sit across from him but beside him. He laid his arm on his shoulder, peering at other carriages. "Huh, we're screwed, alright." He chuckled nervously and returned his look forward.

Pete widened his eyes and turned around to look. The carriage swung slightly, Vance gripped the sides, "easy!"   
Of course, Casey and Juri were there, also Ted and Bob but they were turned around to face them.

"If it isn't the greaseball and his little boyfriend!" Juri yelled maliciously, Pete's face burnt and he wanted to die. 

Ted, dressed as a skeleton; laughed, "better enjoy this ride because after..." He grinned, making a throat cutting gesture. Vance audibly gulped, an uneasy look on his face.

He stared at them as they called him all sorts of lousy things.   
"Hey! You need a haircut!" Bob called and the jocks all chuckled. At least they weren't saying things about Pete,   
"We'll kick your ass too, 'femme-boy'!" 

Pete suddenly hated Gary for a second because last year's nickname had spread like wildfire. He figured people forgot about it, guess not..

They turned back, trying to ignore the rude remarks. Vance looked at Pete, "don't worry, we'll run out the carnival if they try chasing us." 

Pete liked the plan, at least it was fathomable. "Okay, I'll do it.. But, we should head to Jimmy's beach house." Vance cocked a brow, frowning, because it was an old prep house. "Why that dump?"

"Well, they're gonna be looking in New Coventry first, these aren't your regular preps, they're physically capable of kicking ass." Pete whispered, hoping that they couldn't hear his plan. 

The carriage stopped at the top. Vance nodded, "good plan, guess you are as smart as you look." He smiled and Pete grinned humbly. 

The view was mostly over the carnival, bright with neon lights. Pete looked over that and to the ocean, cold but their destination.   
"What if they find us?" Pete asked the 'what if our plan fails?' question. 

"I taught you to fight, no?" Vance punched his upper arm, "you kick, you punch, bite, anything to avoid going to the hospital." Pete nodded, still unsure.

"No worries, your plan sounds smart." He reassured and stared at Bullworth below them. Pete would've enjoyed the view more if the jocks weren't planning on murdering them. 

The ride started up again and they headed down slowly. They got out, glad their tormentors were stuck on top of the ride. They barked at them from high up but their words weren't comprehensible.

"Let's go, Petey." Vance grabbed his wrist and they ran out the park. Almost in a swift motion, they got Vance's bike and rode to the pier. Vance got off, breathing heavily, tired from pedalling with all his might.

"Hide the bike inside, let's go." Pete went to open the door. "Uh.." He felt himself break into a cold sweat when the door knob rattled but turned out to be locked. 

Vance laid his bike against the house, "let me 'jimmy' the lock, hold on." He knelt and pulled out two bobby pin. Pete crossed his arms, looking to see if they were any jocks near.   
"Hurry up." Pete spoke anxiously and Vance scoffed loudly, "you can't rush this." 

After a few minutes, the lock clicked and the door opened creakily. "Get in." Vance pushed his bike in and Pete followed. 

Inside, the house smelt musty, like old champagne. The walls were peeling. Vance closed the door and turned to Pete, "look for light." 

After looking through a cupboard, he found an old lantern. He turned to Vance, "I need a match." He tossed the box at him and he lit the only source of light in the room. 

He was able to see Vance clearly, he had sweat most of his white makeup off. He looked tired, he looked out the window. "Jackasses are going to New Coventry." 

Pete nodded and sat on an old couch, he stared at the pattern.   
Vance looked behind the old bar, sighing before laughing. 

"Aha! Found some wine!" He pulled out the bottle, reading the title, "Le chat rouge." He spoke sarcastically, "wonder what it means.."

Pete looked up from his spot, "it means: the red cat." Vance gave an eye roll, "smartass." Pete only grinned back and waited.

Vance drank most of the bottle but complained mostly about it. "Who drinks this?!" He threw the empty bottle at the wall, it smashed. They looked at each other and grinned before breaking out into laughter.

Pete didn't drink but he was tired and felt drunk. "I think we should head back." He got up and stretched. 

"Nah, I'm staying here for the night, you can bring my bike back tomorrow, okay?" He was laying on an old couch, looking sleepy with a soft smile. 

Pete wanted to stay too, talk to him but he was too responsible to. "Okay, do you need anything?" He asked before Vance giggled and nodded.

Pete walked to the couch where Vance sat up slightly. He held Pete's forearm. He mumbled sleepily, "I think I love you.." Pete's heart stopped and jumped in his throat.   
"What? Like as a friend or something more?" He croaked, eyes wide. 

He wanted to flee, hide away, he felt overwhelmed. The redhead chuckled tiredly, yawning slightly, "like this.." He kissed his cheek. 

His lips were chapped and far from soft on Pete's cheek but it freaked him out. He felt like hyperventilating, he wanted to ask him to kiss his cheek another time, he wanted to deny he liked him back, but he couldn't fight his intuitive. 

"I love you too, Vance.." He spoke hoarsely, Vance yawned again, heavy tired eyes glancing at him.  
"Really?"   
"Uh- yeah." Pete coughed, "I think you should sleep, okay?"   
Vance blinked, his smile never fading. 

"Okay, goodnight, I hope you realize I'm not drunk, I do love you." This freaked Pete out more. By god! He meant it! He felt like screaming, 'Vance Medici, dumb greaseball likes nobody Pete Kowalski'. 

"And I'm not trying to make you feel better, I love you too. Goodnight." Pete smiled wide and left. Once he closed the door, he got on the bike and rode back to Bullworth academy. 

He was breaming, sort of laughing. He felt so worried about how he'd tell Vance about how he felt. Then, the greaser told him instead. 

He felt as if his life wasn't near golden anymore, it was golden.


	6. Which Elvis Lyric Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after they confess their love, Vance messes up. Will their friendship remain or fall apart?

The next day, Pete didn't know how to act. His crush kissed him on the cheek, he wasn't a smooth guy, he couldn't pretend it didn't happen or act like it happened. 

His feelings were in a complete utter turmoil. He woke up and saw Jimmy rummage through his desk. He sat up in bed, "what are you doing?" He yawned, not in the mood to yell.

"Looking for some money." Jimmy glanced at him, "please.." He couldn't say no to him. "Okay, there's a five." Jimmy nodded and sat on the edge of his bed.   
"So...where were you last night? Out late.." He questioned, giving his Hopkins stare of steel. 

"Just.. Hanging with... Vance." He spoke, his mind replaying the moment Vance said he liked him. His heart fluttered but he felt nauseous and nervous. "Anything else?" He raised a brow. 

Pete shrugged, not revealing anything. "The jocks are spreading rumours that you two are gay." He informed before leaving the room. Pete widened his eyes, anxiety spreading.

He felt really sick, scared. He knew it wasn't good. His life wasn't going to be a movie where the main character kisses his boyfriend in front of the school and everyone cheers. Why wouldn't that happen?

Well, he's shy. Vance would definitely not want anything to do with him. The jocks would laugh and wedgie him. He punched his pillow, sighing loudly, "that stupid.. Prank.." 

He got up, dressing in a Bullworth sweater because of the chilly weather. He walked out the dorms, nobody noticed him. Probably given the fact, if a rumour spread, everyone would know who Vance was but Pete himself wasn't a valid person. 

Except, Algie who came rushing to him. He breathed in sharply before almost shrieking, "you like a greaseball?!" Pete widened his eyes, putting a finger to his lips.   
"It's a rumour! Not real!" He glared at Algernon. 

"I figured.. Vance denies knowing you." He shrugged, smiling slightly. Pete couldn't believe the hurt he felt. The night before, he finally got to be himself and now he was afraid. The world wasn't fair. He was pissed at Vance.

"What do you mean? It's only eight-" he checked his watch, it was one o' clock in the afternoon.   
He must've been more tired than he thought. He sighed, "oh well, see you, Petey." 

Pete waved goodbye sadly. He looked down, puzzled. If he was somebody else, would Vance still deny their friendship. He sat on the bench in the dorm yard. Gary walked out, humming to himself.

"Hey femme-boy." He chuckled and Pete sighed, no patience-replied, "leave me alone, Gary." Gary ignored his plead and sat beside him.   
"So, I heard about the rumour, so, when's the wedding?" His mocking smile faded when he noticed Pete sniffle slightly.

"Oh my god, are you crying?" He asked and Pete was, he wouldn't reveal it. "He just.. He kissed me and I know the rumours are only spreading because the jocks want revenge."   
Gary's eyes widened when Pete informed him that they kissed. 

"You like him, then what's wrong with the rumour if they're true?" He asked, crossing his arms. Anger rose in Pete, he stood up. "He's pretending he doesn't know me!" 

Gary made a 'hmm' noise before glancing at him, "well, talk to him."   
Pete wanted to yell, tell him that talking to him was stupid. He thought about it, what's the worse that could happen? 

"Okay." Pete wiped his eyes and got on his bike, Vance's bike. He rode to New Coventry, seeing them all cluttered near the tenements. He hopped off, letting the bike fall in the dirt.   
"Your bike." He spat, he felt confident that he was standing up to the greasers but secretly, he was heartbroken.

Vance looked up, an expression of shock and something unreadable revealing on his face.   
"Thanks, Kowalski." Now they were back on a last name basis. Did he forget about the weeks they spent together?

A relationship formed over weeks but ended in seconds.. Lucky chuckled slightly, "you're letting your boyfriend borrow your bike now?"   
Vance looked at him before Pete. Pete's eyes pleaded him not to say anything to hurt him.

"He's not my boyfriend." He replied quietly, barely above a whisper. Vance felt pressure with everyone around him. He saw Pete's face turned to disappointment, upset, bitterness and then anger. He had to look away. 

Johnny was in an especially dangerous mood. He glared at Pete, staring at him. "Boys, take out the trash." They began to walked around Pete. He backed away before going to turn and run off. Peanut gripped him by the shoulders, "not so fast, hero." 

Pete looked around, fearing for his life. He wanted to cry but he refused it. His voice cracked, "please, guys.. I'll leave you alone but.. let me go?"   
Rickey punched him across the jaw, pain ripped all over. 

Before he knew it, he was curled on the cold dirt. Countless feet kicking, his ribs, stomach and back.. He tried shielding himself, unable to beg them to stop kicking.   
He heard Vance scream, "guys! Leave him alone! Stop it! Jesus fuckin' Christ! He didn't do nothin!" 

He tried opening his eyes to see Vance. He was trying to pull them away. He saw him run to Johnny, begging him to tell them to stop. Johnny barked orders, "quit it!"

The kicking stopped, the pain didn't. Bruises were obviously forming everywhere. He couldn't get up either, he laid there, still shielding himself. Johnny growled, "kid, get up."   
He didn't.

Hal pulled him up, he almost fell back down. He stared at Vance, his usual smooth pompadour had strands of hair on his forehead. Pete blinked, discomfort growing. 

He didn't have any backbone to say anything. He still loved how freckles lined his cheeks and how he stood tall. He still loved Vance, that's what worried him. Vance must've liked him still.

Pete swallowed and turned around just as Vance spoke softly, "Pete.."   
He shook his head and walked on. Vance didn't hurt him physically, all he did was say he didn't know him when questioned about their relationship. That somehow hurt him more.

He felt the throbbing bruises forming. He glanced over his shoulder, the greasers stared and Vance frowned. The redhead walked slowly, "wait.. Pete, I'm sorry.."   
He turned around, snapping, for once in his life, he fought back. 

Instead of cowarding, he stood up and hissed, "leave me alone, greaser."  
Vance's soft green eyes blinked, flashing with hurt.   
He didn't argue, he turned away and Pete walked on.

He didn't turn around, he'd just fall more in love. The feeling was troubling, his heart aching from when he saw his troubled face but anger flashed as he remembered Vance's lies. 

Vance felt pressured. He wished life was simpler. Pete was the easy target, nerd, a nobody that the greasers always made fun of because of how he 'walked'. He didn't imagine falling for someone so quiet and self-depreciating. 

They were so similar. They were ignored by their parents, hated cliques, hated school and understood each other. His heart hurt and he hung his head before walked back into the tenements. 

Pete returned to the dorm, he laid in bed. He knew why Vance lied. If people knew he was dating the 'femme-boy' loser, they'd laugh. Vance was obsessed about how people saw him.

Pete wanted to grab his shoulders and shake them before he would tell him to, 'snap out of it'. Except, he doubt that Vance wanted to speak with him.

He closed his eyes and thought about the kicking, Vance's pleas.. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the yellow bruises on his ribs. He winced and remembered when they first spoke.

The way he looked when he introduced himself, with his heavy New York accent. The time he was a butt of a joke, that's the time he defended him. At least he had been his friend. 

He shook his head, trying to forget the times Vance made him feel like the world wasn't so shitty. He was screwed, so screwed.   
He wanted to get rid of his crush but he literally confessed his love the other night. 

Jimmy walked in, "you doing okay?" His voice was cold but he knew his intentions were nice. He sat up, looking at him. "I've done better." He lifted his shirt and showed the bruises.  
"Who did that?"   
"Greasers." 

He winced and shrugged, "knew that Vance would freak about all that clique shit when he first became your friend." He shrugged and Pete crossed his arms, "really?"   
Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I didn't tell you." 

Pete wished he had. He looked down at the blanket on his bed, back to Jimmy. "What if I'm desperately in love with him?" He asked. Jimmy knew about love, Zoe was the love of his life.

"You love the guy who causes all this trouble? What if he doesn't like you back?" He argued, Pete grimaced.  
"The thing is, last night, we uh- kissed." He left out the part where it was only on the cheek. 

"Wow!" Jimmy's muted tone rose slightly. "That's not good.. Just, give it time, trust me.." Pete grabbed a pillow and laid his head in it.   
"Why?" He sighed loudly.  
"I know Vance, he's a good guy, he'll come around, just give it time." 

Pete looked at Jimmy's stoic expression and he trusted him. He nodded softly, laying back. "I know you're in a shitty mood, you should eat dinner, you skipped two meals."   
Pete wanted to say he wasn't hungry but he wanted to distract himself.

He got up and followed Jimmy out. Everybody made no mind, it relieved him. The jocks stared, but not advancing because of Jimmy protecting him. Some greasers glared, cool icy eyes. He ignored them, he wish that leather jackets didn't remind him of Vance.

They walked in and the scent of food comforted Pete slightly. He grabbed a cafeteria tray before serving himself. He avoided eye contact, he sat down. Gary was already chowing down. "What's wrong, you seem sadder than your usual miserable self." 

Jimmy sat down and began chewing on the chicken leg. "Heartbroken." He cleared his throat. Gary glanced at Pete and shrugged, "that sucks." They returned to speaking shit about everyone.

That's one of the things Pete liked about Vance. He cared, a lot. He missed him even more, he laid his head in his hands. 

He couldn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking about if he did things different, would Vance still be there?  Vance did try protecting him when his friends were beating the crap out of him. 

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Across the town, over in the tenements. Vance laid on his cheap mattress. It was cold but he didn't feel like changing into something other than his sweats and wife-beater.

He lit a cigarette, his match glowing in the darkness. He lit it and took a slow drag. He listened. The sounds of cars driving outside, all his friends making noise and racket, the tenement creaking.   
It didn't beat the sound of Pete's laugh.

He chuckled to himself softly. "I need to get over it.." He muttered. He shook his head, thinking about how hurt he was. 

Pete was upset. He couldn't blame him and he felt guilty. He shouldn't have denied knowing him. Oh boy, maybe he would've taken this lighter if he hadn't kissed him yesterday.   
It was too late for that.

The week was filled of uncomfortable moments. Pete dreaded PE. He changed in the locker room quickly before class--a jock whistled, "hey, bet you wish you could show your greaseball boyfriend some skin!" 

It was embarrassing. They usually kicked his ass in gym so that didn't change. Except, he noticed that he got elbowed in the face more when they were playing basketball. Pete wasn't an NBA star but it was ridiculous. 

Then after, he took off his sweaty shirt. He looked over his yellowing bruises, they were healing slowly. Just when he was planning on forgiving Vance, he looked at the bruises and remembered; then he decided not to.

He rubbed on some chalky deodorant and grabbed his pink shirt. He only saw Vance once in the locker room, when he was saving him. He wondered what he was doing, a prank probably. 

The memory of shaking his calloused hand returned. He felt a nostalgic pain. Casey whispered to Juri. "I bet he likes the showers more than the class itself."   
They chuckled and he pretended not to hear it.

He also felt ashamed that his eyes watered when they said that. It hurt. He was always being called girly, it never stung less. 

His classes were normal, people stared slightly. He ignored them the best he could. It was a little hard. He thought about Vance during the boring classes. He played scenarios in his head involving a certain greaser.

He imagined Vance tapping his shoulder in the hallway. He'd grin and say 'I love you' then they'd kiss, everyone would applaud. Then Pete remembered that that wouldn't happen, ever. 

He felt even more distraught when he saw that he skipped English class. Galloway even asked if he knew where he was. God, did the teachers know too?

It was a week and a half of torture for Pete. However, Vance tried cheering up. He got into more trouble, booze, smoking, partying, things that usually distracted him from pain.

At one party, some chick named 'Tina' was all over him, flirted and he got her number. He didn't really like her. Johnny asked him, "you gonna ring up that fine chick?" He lied and answered 'yes' but she didn't measure up to Pete Kowalski.

He was trying to sleep off a hangover from the party. The one with the Tina girl. He felt like dying, sick everywhere. He wondered why Pete was the boy he wanted. Out of every fine looking girl or boy, he chose him. 

Pete didn't seem very manly. No, he had girly eyelashes, soft face which tried desperately to be tough. He was short. He wasn't tall himself but he had to look down to talk to him.   
He whined constantly, about 'gary' and getting caught. 

He wasn't a lady killer or man magnet either. He had some acne on his forehead, he wasn't too attractive. But he couldn't get him out of his head.

He just wanted to hold him, kiss him.. He tried so hard to forget and he couldn't. He then remembered why. Pete was intelligent in a humble way, he had a nice speaking voice, he was kinda funny. He had nice brown eyes, even if they did look sad.   
And he cared for Vance as a person, not as a stereotype. 

He decided to man up. He would go to English class and speak with him. If he was lucky, they could pick up where they left off. Romantic buddies or something. 

It was the afternoon class. He felt better, excited yet nervous. He walked into class and he didn't expect the eyes to stare at him. They all looked like wide mouthed guppies when he walked into class. 

He sat down, relaxing, casually glancing at Pete. He was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth pursed angrily.   
Okay, so speaking to him wouldn't be easy. He knew he'd probably avoid him. 

He began scrawling on a small piece of paper. It read: 'Pete, I'm sorry, I've been a dick'. He figured it was a sort of solid apology. He folded it and went to get a tissue. 

He blowed his nose loudly, people looked up from their essay writing then looked back down. He tossed the paper onto Pete's desk. 

Pete blinked, confusion obvious. Vance sat down and began working on his assignment but anticipated his answer. Pete cleared his throat, 'are you retarded? Why did you do it?'.  
He tossed it over. 

Galloway looked at the piece of paper flying in the air onto Vance's desk. He gave Pete a warning look before returning to grading papers. Vance's opened the paper and frowned, eyes wide.

He didn't expect him to be so hostile.   
'I was afraid of being judged but I don't care, I can't stop thinking about you'. He didn't realize how dramatic his words were until he threw it to Pete. 

He opened it. He found the words touching, his heart swooned but also he couldn't help but scoff aloud. He wittily wrote: 'which Elvis song is that from, greaser?' He threw it again and Galloway stood up.

He walked over, snatching the paper out of Vance's trembling hands.   
"You two, no passing notes." He went to the front of class. He went to read aloud the note in front of class but stopped.

His face became flushed. He turned to Vance, "calling Pete mean names isn't nice." He lied.   
Pete and Vance both knew that Galloway wanted to avoid telling the class they were romantically involved with each other.  
Pete had a new favourite teacher.

After class, Pete grabbed his books. He was ready to race out the class, away from Vance. Galloway cleared his throat, "Medici, Kowalski, stay here." They stopped, looking at the rest of the kids clearing out.

Galloway pulled up two chairs to his desk. "Let's talk." They both felt confused. What did he want?  
They sat, avoiding looking at each other. Galloway sighed, "quit passing notes, it very distracting for the rest of the students." 

Pete felt relieved, he was only chastising them. He continued, "but, I think you guys should stop fighting, you two are very great friends." He kept quiet, picking at a scab on his arm. Vance decided to speak, "how do you know about us being friends?"

Pete rolled his eyes, muttering very softly, "so concerned about what people think.." Vance glared at him, "quit being a smartmouth, I'm trying to be nice and you're being a brat." 

Galloway interrupted them, "quit it, you're mature enough to handle this like men." Pete nodded, perhaps he was being immature. He felt embarrassed and nodded. Vance glared at Pete, "yeah, be a man, 'femme-boy'." 

Pete's head snapped up before he stared at Vance. He seemed sad, tired and he didn't look like he was challenging him to a fight. He wanted tp say: 'you never called me that before' but his teacher was right there; so he didn't.

Galloway sighed, "please, you shouldn't treat each other so poorly.." He looked down onto the desk. Pete and Vance kept staring at each other. Vance regretted calling him 'femme-boy', he felt like every other jackass who picked on Pete. 

He mouthed a 'sorry' and Pete didn't reply. His face softened but he didn't speak back. Galloway looked at Vance, "you can go now." He got up and left. At the doorway, he glanced back at Pete before walking out the door.

"He loves you, doesn't he?" Galloway spoke quietly. Pete felt creeped out by such a personal conversation with a teacher.  
"Uh-I don't know, he betrayed me, he cares too much what others think." 

Galloway started. "Remember when you had that anxiety attack in class?" Pete blushed, he cringed when he thought about that.   
"Well, you cared what others thought of your presentation, just like Vance." 

Pete listened, realizing how Vance was human. He felt defensive about himself, but he knew he cared about him. That comforted him. 

He thanked his teacher and walked out. Vance was walking out the gates, back to the Tenements. He caught up, jogging after him.   
"Wait! Vance, wait' a minute.." 

He caught his breath and Vance stared at him, an eyebrow raised.   
"I-I'm sorry too.. I like you a lot, I couldn't handle this week without you, especially knowing that I treated you like shit." 

Vance led him outside, in privacy.   
He lit a cigarette, taking a drag. He breathed out, "I'm no saint either, Petey."   
Pete hated when people called him Petey but he couldn't get annoyed when Vance said it. 

"Uh, I know but.." He began awkwardly, he stopped loss at words. "I wanna be your friend, like before.." Before all the fighting, before the two weeks of ignoring each other.  
Vance's cigarette was almost finished, he stomped on it, crushing it with his Italian shoes.

"Best friends?" He proposed, a hint of a smile on his lips. Pete felt like an idiot, awkward and out of place--he also felt happy. "The bestest." He affirmed, a huge grin spreading on his face. 

"I mean, you don't have to tell everyone that we're best friends but I kinda just hope you don't say that you don't know me, that was kind of mean-" he began rambling before Vance grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. 

He kissed him on the lips. Pete almost vomited out of excitement and nervousness. It was a quick peck though. 

"Did you kiss me?" Pete asked, light headed. Vance nodded slowly, he blinked in response. "Why?" His voice cracked.   
"I was still wonderin' if you wanted to be more than best friends." 

Pete breathed shallowly. He stared at Vance, sweating a little. "Wha?" He croaked and Vance rolled his eyes a bit.   
"Like boyfriend and boyfriend?" 

Pete shook out of his trance. "Oh! Yeah, for sure, that'd be great.." He chuckled nervously, Vance laughed awkwardly too.   
They stood there and Pete cleared his throat, "Vance?"   
"Yeah, Petey sweetie?" 

Pete pretended he didn't hear the embarrassing words out his Vance's mouth.   
"Uh, can we make out or something?" He scratched his neck and Vance nodded, "for sure, Petey Sweetie." 

Before Pete could tell him to quit calling him that, Vance kissed him again. Vance kissed so naturally and Pete, well, he tried. Vance pulled away, "you kiss like my aunt May." His aunt used to awkward give fish-like kisses on his forehead.   
"Your aunt made out with you?" Pete spoke audibly with disgust.


	7. He Loves Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Vance finally act as a couple.

Pete could finally focus again. The whole two weeks of arguing messed with his school performance. He was striving to succeed.. And not fail. 

He was in his dorm room, skipping dinner. He hated math with all his guts.  He stared at the paper and chewed on his pencil. It was a bad habit but he couldn't help it when schoolwork frustrated him.

He wished Vance was in his room, to talk. He didn't expect Vance to get a whole lot flirtier when they coupled up. He returned to writing.

He heard the door open. He looked up and glanced behind him. Vance stood there, shivering from the cold outside. He also had takeout grease food which Pete grinned at.   
"You got burgers?" He asked and turned around in his chair.

Vance sat down on his bed. He removed his jacket and curled under the covers to warm up.   
"Yeah, hope they're still warm." Vance sat up and invited Pete over.

Pete moved away from his homework to his closet, he pulled out a folded up blanket. It was obviously a gift from a grandmother or someone.   
"Is that from your granny?" Vance asked, unwrapping his burger from the package. Yup, still warm. 

He removed the top bun and put ketchup and a lot of mustard on the patty. Pete stuck his tongue out in disgust.   
"No, my mom made it, she made me bring it." He lied, chuckling nervously. Vance wiped away a bit of condiment off his freckled face. "Liar, it's okay, I don't judge." 

Pete sighed of relief and handed the blanket to him. He looked at Pete, "I 'specially don't judge you." He wrapped the blanket around him and continued devouring his burger.   
"I was lookin' for you in the cafeteria." He took a sip of a large pop, which Pete figured they would share.

"Yeah, I'm catching up on schoolwork." He unwrapped his burger and took a bite. He was more hungry than he thought. "No wonder you brought this blanket, it's so comfy." He sighed happily. 

It was snowing out, it was also only November. "So, any news with Johnny?" Pete asked, finishing his burger. Vance sighed loudly, falling back. He made a scoffing noise, loud. 

"She took him back, can you believe it?" He asked, his forearm covering his eyes. Pete looked down and shrugged, "yeah actually, I don't think she knows that her straying away is harmless but..it's hurting Johnny." 

He didn't know why he was sticking up for him. Especially when he ordered his friends to jump him. Vance nodded before he sat up, "you know, I think you're on good terms with 'im."   
"What?" 

Vance cleared his throat, after taking another sip which Pete learnt was Coke. 

"The other day, I was in The Tenements and Peanut asked me, 'hey, Vance, why did you stick up for that Petey kid?'. My stomach felt sick and nervous, so I tell him 'you guys got the kid all wrong, he's like Jimmy but kind and not an asshole!' And Lefty says, 'I don't mind Jimmy, if he's a friend of Jimmy, he's friend of ours.'" 

Pete then decided to reevaluate his friendship with Jimmy. He sipped the drink, listening. Vance continued.

"Anyway, we decide to go see Johnny, 'n he's happy that Lola took him back, right?" He rolled his eyes when he said 'lola'. 

"I tell him that you're bright, funny and even if you're a square, you're a really great guy and Johnny told me, you're welcome to our part of town." 

Pete beamed at this. He laughed, "you're a great story teller, you ever thought about working at a Children's Library?" Vance cackled slightly, "don't get smart, Petey." 

Pete returned to finishing the remaining homework. Vance stayed, singing loudly and being a general nuisance. He was shouting the lyrics to 'Living On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi until Gary opened the door.

"What the hell are you screaming fo-" he widened his eyes when he saw Vance. "Oh I see, did Pete tell you his feelings?"   
Vance nodded, glancing at Pete who was ignoring the conversation.. Or trying to. 

"Did he say it all 'school-girl' style, you know, with the Walmart Valentines, stuffed it in your locker?" Gary was pissing Pete off. He turned around to glare at them both. 

Vance shrugged, "nah, he wrote it in his pink diary and I found it, he wrote Mrs. Medici, all over." They both laughed together and Pete glared harder at them.

Everybody, even his parents, they always made fun of his masculinity, or lack thereof.   
"Gary! Get out!" He chuckled an eraser which he dodged. He waved, "you two morons keep it down." 

Vance returned to napping and Pete resumed his schoolwork. He woke up later and shambled over to him. He kissed the top of his head. "You have nice hair, soft.."   
Pete felt his face sweat, "Vance, I'd appreciate if you wiped your face before kissing my hair, you had mustard on your mouth." 

Vance then suggested they go to New Coventry. The fear in Pete's eyes was evident, he hesitated. "Don't worry, I promise they won't hurt you, besides, I'll protect you."   
Pete nodded, giving in. He pulled on a coat and his toque before Vance pulled on his leather jacket. 

They got on their bikes, riding there. Pete felt frosty wind hitting his face before they stopped at the Underpass. Vance got off in one swift moment and walked it to The Tenements. 

They locked their bikes up. Vance grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Pete stepped inside, realizing that it was barely warmer. He continued to rub his goosebump covered arms. 

Hal jumped off the stairs and walked over. "If it isn't Vance and his girlfriend, how're you doing?" He shook Pete's hand. He looked down, intimidated. 

Vance punched Pete's shoulder. "He's shy, don't worry." Hal nodded and walked past them. Pete listened quietly to the 50's Rock n Roll coming from a room.   
"That's Johnny, let's go."

Vance continued to hold his hand, even when they walked into the room. Pete felt special and grinned at Vance. Lola looked up from her spot on the overstuffed couch. 

"Hey Vance, hey.." She began before Johnny finished, "Pete." She raised a nicely groomed brow, "he's kind of scrawny."   
Pete crossed his arms, embarrassed but Vance defended him.  

"Hey, great things come in small packages." He ruffled Pete's slight buzzcut. Johnny nodded, "hey, a friend of Vance is a friend of ours."

Pete couldn't help but feel attached to Vance. He was considerably short compared to his fellow greasers but Pete felt extremely dwarf like compared to everyone. 

They all spoke, trashtalking, joking.. The things Pete couldn't pull off. Vance listened, he stopped. "Hey, lil' Petey, I'm gonna go grab a soda, want one?" 

Pete felt uncomfortable when he released his hand from his hold. His hand felt suddenly cold. 

Vance left the room, Pete glanced--he frowned but forced himself inside the conversation. They were chatting about bikes. He felt worried that he would have to speak at one point.

They ignored him completely. He grew more and more uncomfortable before he noticed Lola staring at him. Johnny had his arm wrapped around her but she kept staring. 

He blinked and looked back. He found it difficult, he then realized she was glaring. 

Vance returned with two cans of pop. He felt excited than he brought root beer instead of the usual cola. "Thank you." He said quietly, taking the can.

He pushed down the tab, trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. He stood behind Vance slightly; shy. 

He listened to the conversation but it turned into white noise. His hand found itself back in Vance's. The taller boy's hand was warmer and rougher than Pete's. 

Norton suggested they order a pizza. Vance snapped up, out of his relaxed trance--holding Pete's hand while he held his. 

Vance nodded, "alright, I'll go order." Vance left the room to order and Pete found himself alone again. He stood before Johnny waved him over.

"Hey, kid! Come sit here." He invited and Lola nodded in agreement. He walked over, he ignored the other greasers' stares. They weren't hostile stares but Pete felt intimidated nonetheless. 

He sat beside Johnny. He sat up stiffly and there was an uncomfortable silence. They all stared at Pete until Johnny cleared his throat. "So, when did you start hangin' with Vance?" 

He thought about when Vance stood up for him. He felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks. No, that wasn't right.. Vance didn't start talking to him until their English project.

"Uh, we-uh-started hanging out when we partnered up for an English project." He replied and they seemed content with the answer. 

Norton reached out and grabbed the root beer from Pete's hands. For a split second, Pete thought he was bullying him--until he handed it back after taking a sip.

Ricky inquired further. "Why did Vance become your friend? He's usually too obsessed with his hair to care."   
The greasers chuckled at the joke. Pete forced a nervous giggle out and shrugged. 

He didn't want to answer. He didn't know how. Lola sat up, looking over at him. "You know, you're kind of a pansy but you're actually pretty cool." 

He blushed from the compliment. He was rarely spoken nicely about. Even if her compliment was backhanded, it was one. He knew he wasn't a greaser. 

He wasn't a nerd either, he was Pete.   
He felt better about himself in the second but returned to feeling slightly self-conscious. Vance returned, Pete got up and walked over.

When the pizza arrived, Vance led him to the hallway. "How you holdin' up?" He whispered, eating a slice of pizza. Pete felt so nervous that he couldn't eat. 

"I'm...okay." He replied which Vance scoffed softly at. "It's okay to say you're not, I know you feel nervous around them." 

Pete stared at the floor, his features unreadable. He sighed slightly and Vance gently stroked his cheek which Pete recoiled at. The sudden touch was unexpected, his heart picked up speed.

"You're clingy." Vance spoke, a small smug smile on his lips. Pete chuckled slightly but felt worried about the remark. He didn't want to seem annoying. 

Vance noticed the false smile and kissed him. Pete felt like he couldn't breathe, nor kiss back. He knew he was definitely clingy if one kiss made him go crazy. 

He pulled away and looked at the shorter boy. He seemed slightly shocked but had a stupidly wide grin on his face. His face was completely pink like his shirt. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, my socially awkward friend." He teased and punched his shoulder lightly. Pete rolled his eyes but his grin didn't fade a bit. 

A hour later, Pete checked his watch. It was twelve, in the morning. He widened his eyes, but relaxed--it was a Saturday morning. 

Johnny was sipping his beer and telling a obviously interesting story. Pete walked in and cleared his throat. He caught their attention and he balanced on the balls of his feet.

"I think I'm gonna bike back, I'm uh-tired.." He smiled sleepily. He felt like there were tons dangling from his eyelids. 

They waved him goodbye and returned to paying attention to their leader. Pete neared the door before he felt Vance hug him from behind. Which was hard, given the height difference.

"You should sleep here, it's dark out and cold and.." Vance trailed off but Pete nodded. He wanted to sleep and if that meant he could sleep beside Vance, he was all for it.

They walked up the creaking staircase. Vance led him to his room, it wasn't all that nice. 

There was a mattress with a cozy looking blanket. Pomade cans, magazines.. It wasn't hygienic either but it felt homey. 

Pete pulled off his vest, shirt and pants. He still had a wifebeater on and boxers but he still felt somewhat underdressed. 

He was too tired to care. He got under the covers and yawned. He closed his eyes and listened. He could faintly hear the greasers downstairs, socializing. 

It reminded him when his parents had dinner parties and he was young kid. He slept early and he could still hear the adults, drinking wine and chatting. 

He always listened to how slowly it would die out.. Then his mom and dad would come upstairs. He would hear their footsteps from the hallway and they'd kiss him goodnight.

They didn't do that anymore. They barely spoke to him. Pete felt a twang of painful nostalgia. With his eyes closed, he felt his own tear trickled slowly down his cheek.

He barely even noticed it, or wiped it away. When you're tired, you tend to get more emotional..  
He took in a ragged breath and he felt a warm hand wipe the tear away.

He opened his eyes, now tears began rolling freely down his cheeks. Vance frowned and helped him sit up.   
"Hey, easy, easy.." He mumbled softly, soft like a pillow.

Pete sniffled, stopping, catching his breath. He began apologizing, endlessly with 'sorry'. Vance shook his head, his green eyes soft with concern. He sure was soft for a greaser.

"What's eating you?" He asked and held Pete's arm. Pete used his free hand to wipe the remaining tears.   
"I.. I feel sad, and.." He began but Vance sighed, "is it Johnny? Did they stress you out?"

Pete laughed emptily, quietly. "No, I can handle them.. I'm thinking about the good ol' days." Vance gave him a weird look.

"Elaborate." He egged him on encouragingly. Pete choked out, "I remembered when my parents used to care..." The tears fell loose again. 

He wanted to bury himself from embarrassment. He was crying over stupid things, no wonder they called him 'femme-boy'.. Except, Vance empathized with him. 

"I know, I'm pushed over by everyone else and I feel lonely, my folks forgot my age." He croaked slightly, his eyes turning red from tears. 

"You don't have to be lonely no more." Pete mumbled, looking at the greaser. He looked at Pete and he smiled weakly. 

"Guess I don't, huh?" He kissed his forehead, Pete smiled tiredly. He hugged him close until Vance let go. "You should sleep, Petey." 

Pete nodded and laid back, closing his eyes. Vance wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He was warm and Pete never felt so comfortable.

He shivered but warmed up thanks to Vance holding him close. He fell asleep almost instantly. 

He awoke at four in the morning. Outside, the sun was slowly rising. It was still dark but he could see the room clearly.

Vance wasn't holding him anymore but was resting his forehead on his shoulder. Pete slowly pulled away and looked at Vance sleeping.

It was at that moment, Pete realized something. Everybody looked peaceful sleeping. Vance didn't look tough anymore, he looked calm. 

His eyes closed, his hair tousled, he was even sleeping with a slight smile. Pete couldn't help but fall more for him. The best part was: Vance loved him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance deals with flunked tests but life seems fine for the duo.. Until Pete hears a rumour about Vance and Lola. Does he believe it? Will Johnny freak out?

Sweat pooled on Vance's forehead as he stared at the questions below his eyes. This was a tough math exam that he would've studied a lot harder for if he knew how hard it would've been.

He took a shaky breath in. He had to solve for X, he hated algebra. He hated people who thought it made sense. He pushed through, knowing he failed most of the questions.

At least his parents weren't going to drink to Bullworth just to give him a kick in the ass. The bell rang and his stomach felt nervous and a pit of worry. 

He stepped out of class. He didn't see Pete around so stepped into the cafeteria for lunch. He was there with Jimmy, speaking with Edna. 

He felt a twang of jealousy replace his nervous nausea. He would've been fine seeing Pete hang with his friends but he knew Jimmy. He used to roam around.

He wasn't like Johnny, he wasn't in denial. Although, he felt frustrated when someone broke the news that Jimmy was making eyes at Mandy, Kirby, Pinky.. The popular kids. 

He didn't trust Jimmy but he noticed the he fell head over heels for the redhead, Zoe.  
She seemed scary but Pete spoke well of her, saying she was like a vodka aunt.

Edna hacked a cough, doubled over as a coughing fit overcame her. Jimmy then looked up and saw Vance.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Pete didn't say anything but seemed ready to immediately leave with Vance.   
"Uh, I was going to eat but.." He began and glanced at Edna, who was recovering from her fit, "not anymore." 

Pete offered a weak chuckle. "So, how was your math exam?" He asked, making small talk.  
Vance sighed slowly, "I'd rather not talk about that, actually."   
"Oh sorry." Pete apologized.

Vance shrugged, "it's fine, I wanted to show you something anyway." He did, something he saved up for Pete.   
"Oh, really?" He raised a brow, confused. 

Jimmy grumbled about them leaving him alone with Edna. They left and Pete shivered at the December air.   
"Welp, it must suck for the jocks with swim practice." He joked, punching Pete on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Pete chuckled and followed Vance. They walked back to the boy's dorm.   
"I probably flunked the exam.." Vance said aloud when they entered Pete's room.   
"How do you know that?" He asked softly, trying to comfort Vance. 

Vance sat on the cold wooden floor, staring out the window. He shrugged, "didn't study." He replied, straight faced. "Oh.."

There was a beat, a silence. Vance slowly looked up at Pete. He seemed to have not changed at all. He knew he was still a naive kid who would've done anything for anyone if it meant attention. 

It disappointed him but he knew he couldn't change people. He also realized that Pete accepted Vance no matter what.   
"You'll live, right?" He chuckled awkwardly, "I mean, I flunked tests before." 

Vance sighed, playing with the zipper on his leather jacket. "I don't believe you." He actually didn't, he figured Pete was Einstein and Da Vinci rolled into an awkward kid.   
"Yeah, I'm not that smart, I'm a B student." 

Vance sighed, "your folks don't care?" How could they not? His parents didn't care if he failed, they had better things to fret about.   
"I don't care, I don't want to be a scientist." Pete shot back, his voice wavering. Vance saw through the lie and knew that Pete worried a lot about his grades.

"What do you want to be anyway?" He asked Vance. He glanced up at Pete and scoffed. "I dunno, I don't like thinking about the future."   
Pete understood the feeling all too well.

He sat down on his bed, staring forward. His hair dark and wet from the snow outside, beads of water pouring down the sides of his head.

He seemed to bask in the silence, a stone expression. Vance shook his head and sighed, breaking the silence. It brought him out of his trance.

"Uh, I remembered." He sat up, pulling out a gift box from his coat's inner pocket. The box was warm from being in his coat. It was nothing special, cardboard.   
He set it in Pete's limp hands.

He looked at the redhead, blinking in confusion. He struggled slightly to phrase his confusion, "huh?"   
Vance smiled coyly, turning away. "Come on, I got you a gift, open it." 

Pete stared at the box, hesitating for no reason. He looked at Vance again, as if asking for confirmation. Vance replied with the same coy smile, nodding, egging him on. 

He removed the opening of the box, pulling out a mysterious blue jacket. He let the box drop as he stared at it. His expression of confusion changed to wonder. 

It was a mechanic's jacket, the front had his name stitched onto the right side.   
"Pete's a pretty common name." Vance commented shyly, "do you like it?"   
Pete pulled it on, it fit loosely. He tried to stop himself from smiling ear to ear.   
"I love it." 

Pete looked at it with appreciation. He felt like child on Christmas. "Why did you get me a gift? You didn't have to." He chuckled.  
"Well, I learnt that your birthday was a week before we actually became friends.. So.."

Jimmy didn't even remember his birthday. He blushed, flattered. "I don't think I can ask for a more perfect friend." He replied. Vance scoffed lightly, raising a brow.   
"Friend? Come on, I don't think friends make out." 

Pete glared but grinned. "Shut up."   
They spent the rest of the lunch hour napping. Pete slept with the jacket on and fell asleep. Vance simply turned the alarm clock on to wake them up when classes started.

Pete grew disappointed to see when he woke up, Vance was gone. He looked down at his jacket and smiled weakly to himself.

He looked at his locker's schedule and groaned to see 'gym' for his afternoon class. He remembered that it was the basketball unit, the one sport he really hated. 

Being short never had its advantages. Especially, not when throwing a 3-pointer was impossible. He predicted the class would be horrible and he was right. 

He had to try practicing dunking, which proved more easy to say than to do. He was sweating badly at the end of class. He was hunched over, breathing rapidly as the bell rang. 

He felt someone clap him on the back. It was Casey. "Good playing, Petey." The action immediately made him flinch slightly but the guy walked on. 

The gym was empty and he stood up, confused. Were they going to prank him? He let out a frustrated sigh, which alerted Mr Burton who didn't even know was still in the gym.

"Go get changed!" He barked and Pete turned around. "Oh sorry! Will do!" He apologized and cautiously made his way to the change room. 

Everybody was showering, chattering too. He snuck to his locker, putting in his combination: 22-1-33.   
He opened to see his clothes were fine, everything was normal. Was he being paranoid? 

He looked around, nobody paying attention. He changed quickly, grabbing his chalky deodorant stick and wiping his armpits. He sighed to himself, the hardest part was over, he could leave. 

Then he heard it.   
"Hey, did you hear about Vance going with Lola?" He heard Damon speak. He wish the showers weren't so loud, he focused. 

Juri scoffed loudly. "That tramp?" He saw Wade walk to the exit, dressed. He glanced at Pete who stood like a block of stone.   
"Weirdo." He hissed and left. 

Pete rolled his eyes and continued listening to the conversation, hiding behind the row of lockers.   
"I heard 'bout that, that's why I'm trying to be nice with the physically handicapped." 

There was silence, the joke passing over their heads. There was a beat.   
"Pete." Casey answered to the deafening silence. 

Pete's blood drummed in his ears. He ran outside the gym. He forgot how cold it was and shivered, his arms prickled with goosebumps. 

He went back to his dorm and into his room. There, he dropped all his things and fell to the floor. He was shocked, it was impossible.

Vance himself said he hated Lola. He knew he did, it was rumour. Maybe it was only a rumour among the jocks but if it spread to Johnny.. A certain burst of upset nerves spoke from his stomach. 

"Oh god." He mumbled to himself. He heard Gary in the dorm's living room, bullying Algie. He got up, stepping out his room. Gary was poking Algie, "go on, piss on the carpet, peestain!" He hissed.

Pete stepped in, anger rising.   
"Gary, leave him alone." He crossed his arms, trying his best to show his unimpressed face.   
Gary turned and Algie ran out the dorm. "What are you wearing?" He laughed.

"It's.. It's not important." He shot back, scratching his neck. Gary stared at the jacket before shrugging.   
"Fine, fine.." He shambles slightly over to the Beam Cola machine and punched in a dollar. Pete watched then suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Do you know where Vance is?" He questioned. Gary pulled out the can and immediately cracked it open.

"Nope, I haven't been outside much...Seasonal Afflicted Disorder, y'know?" Gary mumbled, sipping the drink. Pete nodded, "any clue?"   
Suddenly, an uninterested Gary lit up.

His dull eyes brightened in seconds.  
"Hey! That's what Peestain was here for!" Pete sighed of relief but huffed out, "thanks for scaring him off! Thanks a lot!" 

Gary rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I really am, femme-boy." For a second, their relationship, the hostile one from the year before came back. 

The mood turned tense and quiet. Gary sipped his drink silently and Pete apologized.   
"I'm sorry, I just need to get to Vance." He explained, leaning on the doorway. Gary nodded slowly, accepting his apology.   
"I'm sorry too." 

Pete sighed, "I think he has math for his afternoon class." Gary nodded, "what's the problem?" 

Pete sat on the arm of the couch. He stared at the TV, shining nothing interesting. "I heard a rumour, that Lola and Vance are y'know.."   
Gary winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"Vance wouldn't do that, he hates her, he complains about her being a slut, corrupting Johnny and all that." 

Gary set his can aside, nodding as if to say 'oh I knew that'. Pete hopped off the couch and went to head out.   
"Wait!" Gary whispered-yelled, grabbing onto his wrist. 

"Oh jeez, what is it?" He turned and Gary pulled out a slingshot, some stinkbombs too. He forced the items into Pete's arms.   
"If you have to fight against some greaseballs, good luck." 

Pete stared at the items, shoving them into his pocket. "Thanks."   
He ran out the dorm. 

The evening was chilly and the day was ending soon. The sky was grey but the street lamps lit, their orange glow leading him around. There weren't many people out. 

He jogged to the main building- causing a prefect to yell at him. He ignored them and ran in. Everyone was in the Cafeteria-eating dinner. 

He walked in, eyes scanning the crowd for a short redhead. He focused on the greaser table and found it empty. His eyebrows knit together in confusion before someone tapped his shoulder.

He jumped, shrieking slightly. He turned and saw Vance, biting out of an apple.   
"Jeez! What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me?" He chuckled and ruffled Pete's snow soaked hair.

Pete felt like his mouth was filled with heavy lead. His tongue felt swollen too. He forced himself to speak but began to stutter. "Y-y-you knuh-know-" Vance interrupted him.  
"Hey squirrely, relax." He teased.

His light expression darkened. "Woah, Petey, why're you so pale and why do you have the shakes?" He asked softly.   
Pete went to breathe in and speak.

The door of the main hall opened. Johnny Vincent stood there, tall and viscous. He pointed his finger to Vance. "You backstabbing demon!" He accused, putting emphasis on 'backstabbing'.

Vance turned, tense and confused. He glanced at Pete who could only stand in front of him. He was short, he could barely protect himself let alone his boyfriend. 

Johnny walked slowly over, tears in his eyes. "Why did you do it, why are you still with this twerp?"   
Pete looked up at Johnny. He shouted, "he didn't do it!" 

Johnny shook his head. "Vance, get over here so I can give you the pounding of your life." Vance stepped back, shaking his head.

"Johnny! What're you talking about?"   
"You were fucking Lola!" He yelled loudly. The chatter in the cafeteria stopped. Pete could hear chairs being moved before people began to watch.

"What's going on?" Vance cried in anguish. Pete rolled up his sleeves. "Vance, run!" He hissed. 

Vance hesitated, looking between Johnny and Pete. He was deciding if he should leave him to fight Johnny or get put in the hospital.

He nodded and ran outside. Johnny turned to go after him but Pete immediately went to punch. His right hand hook punched Johnny's cheeks. He heard it: bone against muscle. 

There was the gasp from the crowd. They all wanted 'teenage bloodshed' and they all wanted to see who would win. Would it be weak head boy loser Pete or greaser King on a rampage Johnny? 

Johnny knocked him down with a kick. Pete landed on his right arm and got up. Not quickly enough, because Johnny was already throwing a punch. He ducked it slopping, it only got the top of his head.

He heard Jimmy shout. "Kick his ass, Pete!" He turned to see the ginger cheering him on. While he wasn't looking, Johnny grabbed the front of his collar and picked him up with ease.

Pete stared down, Johnny held back a fist, going to punch him.   
"This isn't you!" Pete cried slightly, "you're just angry!" For the first time during the fight, he realized he could taste his own blood.

"So what if I am?" He punched right in the nose and a dull throbbing began. His nose was bleeding, blood running down from his nostril. 

Jimmy pushed through the crowd, shouting at Johnny. "Come fight me, greaseball!"   
Johnny's grip loosened and he managed to fall out. 

Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed out the main hall. He thought he was fine until when he was running by the fountain: he heard Johnny yelling.

He only knew where Vance would go, back to New Coventry. He would probably confront Lola. He sighed to himself and continued to run. 

He jumped onto his bike and pedalled. He felt short of breath as he glanced over his shoulder. "Get back here!" He taunted.

Large clumps of snowflakes hit Pete as the wind fought against him. He let his exhausted legs pedal to New Coventry. He began turn, he heard his tire squeak.

Before he knew it, he was on the cold street ground. He sat up, his body aching and shivering.   
He looked at his bike, before looking up at Johnny who was nearing. 

He got up, glancing at his bike before sprinting to The Tenements. His nose throbbed with a constant dullness, his cheeks felt ripe with bruises. His legs felt like matchsticks under his body as he clumsily made his way in. 

He heard the arguing already. Vance wasn't shouting, just quietly trying to argue.   
"Christ, Lola, I don't like you like that, I'm like your kid brother, c'mon.." He whispered. 

Pete cleared the phlegm in his throat and walked inside the room. They looked up, Vance's eyes widened.   
"Pete! What happened?" He rushed over, his warm hands gripping his shoulders. 

Pete gingerly wiped dry blood away from his upper lip. "You know Johnny.."   
Vance's eyes narrowed before he turned and pointed at Lola.  
"This is your work! Look at the poor kid!" 

Lola's eyes softened, sympathizing with Pete but she hid behind a wall of defence. "It's not my fault people think Vance and I would look cute together."   
Pete wanted to spit something back but everything hurt too much.

"Vance, Johnny's coming.." He croaked and laid his head on Vance's shoulder. "I.. Oh no.." He whispered.

In a matter of seconds, Johnny stomped in. "Vance! Come fight me like a man." He ordered, blind to how ridiculous he was acting.

Love made Johnny do crazy things. Pete's stomach rose with prickly fear. "Johnny.. Please.. He didn't do it.." He begged. 

Johnny glanced at Pete, curled up on the floor, a mess. He was beaten to a pulp, still willing to defend Vance.   
"Why do you stick up for this jerk?" He gestured towards Vance.

"'Cause he didn't do it. He said.." Pete began to say 'he said that Lola's a slut and he hates her' but he knew it wouldn't end well. "He's gay." He debated.

Johnny considered this, not relaxing from his angry tense stance. "You're gay? Not bi?" Vance's face burnt but he sighed. "Yeah that's true.." 

Johnny sighed in relief. "Good, good.. I just.. I had to be safe, protect my girl." He looked at Lola who stared at the scene with a bystander's interest. 

Vance laughed nervously, giggling quickly. It was over, he wouldn't die.   
Pete stood up, holding onto Vance's shoulder. 

Pete spent no time getting back on his bike with Vance to Bullworth. He didn't expect Dr Crabblesnitch by the gates.  
Most of the staff lingered, so did students, wanting to watch what happened to Pete after the fight in the main building.

"You two boys!" He a dressed as they guiltily approached.   
"Fighting in the main hall, giving Bullworth a horrible name.. I want to speak to you two in my office." 

Pete already knew that they were both going to get suspended but he couldn't get over the relief that Johnny didn't break his face.


End file.
